Guerra de astros e estrelas
by Beatrice Straw's
Summary: Ao que tudo indica essa é mais uma das fic de fichas com guerra, amor, e nada de muito novo. Exceto que o final dessa guerra pode ser a coisa mais inacreditavel que você já leu na sua vida.  fichas fechadas
1. Prólogo

O capítulo anterior foi retirado mediante o fato de que não tem mais importância para fic, caso alguém necessite informações, ainda tenho o texto comigo, é só pedir

* * *

><p>Prólogo<p>

Santuário de Athenas na Grécia, madrugada

Definitivamente aquele era o sonho mais estranho que já havia tido em toda sua vida, e outras vidas também, se aquilo fosse uma pegadinha de Fantasia ela definitivamente teria uma conversa séria com a jovem filha do sono, uma longa conversa entre elas e sua lança.

Havia deitado a pouco mais de três horas, na verdade não tinha o costume de deitar-se cedo, mas precisava dormir, assim como haviam dito e relembrado seus cavaleiros de bronze, havia chorado tudo o que podia chorar por seus guerreiros mortos em batalha e por Seiya também, na verdade por este orava todos os dias e noites, tardes e madrugadas, exceto aquela.

A batalha contra Hades havia terminado a pouco mais de cinco dias, isso mesmo, não havia ainda se passado uma semana, ainda não tinha sido realizada a missa final para aqueles que morreram em batalha, talvez por isso ela estivesse ali, em carne e osso e sangue e veias e músculos e em todo o resto. Sua irmã mais velha, Perséfone.

Cora, como chamada pelo marido, Hades, era sua irmã mais velha, engraçado pensar dessa forma, já que dentre todas as suas irmãs era a mais delicada e sensível a guerras, talvez por isso tenha se separado do marido quando ele começou a guerra santa a milhares de séculos atrás. A jovem de melenas negras levantou a sobrancelha delicada, tinha de concordar com ela, não se lembrava realmente do porque da guerra contra Hades.

A jovem senhora, a imperatriz do submundo caminhou pelo aposento, trajando um longo vestido negro, mantinha seus cabelos firmemente amarrados sobre um elástico enfeitado por flores de romã, não conseguia se lembrar de onde conhecia aquele elástico, até ouvir o riso de sua irmã que apenas confirmara ser um presente novo.

Odiava os jogos da irmã mais velha, podia não ter o menor interesse em guerras, mas com certeza tinha jeito com armadilhas mentais, joguetes; usava seus poderes como bem entendia, mas definitivamente, era realmente bom revela.

- Bom rever você também irmãzinha. – Ela falou, mas sem virar-se para a mais nova.

- Você parece bem para alguém que raramente usa um corpo mortal, ainda mais depois da morte de seu esposo. – A jovem respondeu, finalmente levantando-se de sua cama.

Ela demorou a responder, com certeza ponderava e procurava na mente de outras oportunidades para atormentá-la adequadamente pelo comentário maldoso. Athena sabia perfeitamente bem, do amor da irmã pelo marido, sua morte geralmente era motivo de grande dor para ela, que em prantos silenciosos condenava o mundo a pequenos transtornos estranhos nos campos de plantação; alagamentos estranhos em dias onde a noite não havia chovido, frutos magros como seus lábios rachados pelos dentes que trincavam sem parar; engraçado como o marido jamais notara essa dor silenciosa.

- Infelizmente não vim aqui tratar dele. – O levantar das sobrancelhas por parte da mais nova revelava que ela realmente não acreditava nisso, sendo sincera, nem mesmo ela acreditava em suas próprias palavras. – Não diretamente dele.

- Devo pedir um chá? – Perguntou por educação, a conversa poderia demorar bastante se ela mentisse assim tão descaradamente mais uma vez.

- Falo a sério Pallas Athena. – Finalmente ela virou-se carregava em suas mãos uma caixa que a outra ainda não havia notado, seus olhos estavam vermelhos pelo choro.

Ambas ficaram paradas no mesmo lugar durante algum tempo, Perséfone nunca entrava em guerra, na verdade nem mesmo tomava partido delas, principalmente por causa do marido e da irmã mais nova. Mas, ali estava a jovem, estendia a outra um mudo pedido de paz, ou apenas uma trégua, pensava enquanto passo a passo a irmã se aproximava ainda mais.

- Terá de semear você mesma, acha que ainda se lembra de como te ensinei? – Ela perguntou entregando a caixa a irmã. Seus olhos se encontraram, azuis nos azuis, o céu no mar, a calma na tempestade. – Mas terá de fazer até amanhã a noite, tempos difíceis começam a caminhar em nossa direção irmãzinha e realmente preciso dele, seria tolice não dizer que precisa de seus cavaleiros.

Ela pensou em argumentar, como ela poderia ter tanta certeza, como poderia simplesmente dizer com tanta certeza que aqueles tempos difíceis estavam tão perto, mesmo ela não aceitando a guerra.

- Sei irmãzinha, porque eu carreguei-a em minhas lembranças durante todos estes anos, duros anos, pesados de mais para alguém como eu. – Ela continha as lagrimas de cristal fino e delicado, mas elas ainda rolavam uma pós outra por sua face de anjo. – Sinto muito; de verdade, eu realmente não queria que você fizesse parte disso, mas eu não posso sozinha.

Instintivamente a mais nova levantou seus braços para amparar a mais velha, estranhamente ela não desabou no chão; triste e desolada como alguns séculos antes. Na verdade, estranhamente beijou-lhe a testa e acariciou-lhe os cabelos, aninhando-a em seu peito, como uma criança que precisava de amparo; O coração da mais nova quase rompeu-se em preocupação e espanto.

- Me desculpe. – Continuou enquanto lentamente desaparecia na escuridão. – Eu deveria ter cuidado melhor de vocês duas.

0

Submundo

Ela chorava compulsivamente, não era a única, a mulher humana, a primitiva e porque não dizer tão masculina humana, estava novamente a chorar pelos corredores escuros do castelo. Pandora definitivamente era uma mulher forte e indomável, mas era incrível a adoração que tinha por aquele homem, aquele que decidiu tomar para si e simplesmente aprisionar em seu pequeno mundo de fantasias. Sorriu internamente enquanto lágrimas rolavam por seu rosto, e pensar que ela desconfiou que este homem fosse o seu homem.

A jovem dedilhava copiosamente a mesma melodia varias vezes; olhava para frente, olhos antes entre abertos seguros de seu admirador, agora estavam verdadeiramente fechados para a dor e a lembrança de sua ausência. Havia entregado a jovem duas caixas, não podia simplesmente fazer a dele, seria cruel, a outra era apenas um pequeno presente, um mimo, mentiu para si mesma; não, era aquele mimo um silencioso pedido de desculpas.

Haviam se passado algumas horas, a jovem havia semeado as pequenas migalhas de sua caixa sobre o solo, passado horas a escolher o local mais adequado, sem muita sombra ou muito sol, nem muito seco ou muito úmido, em pequenas palavras um lugar como ele, nem quente nem frio, nem sério nem divertido; com toda certeza não divertido.

Mas, infelizmente dependia de sua irmã. Tudo inclusive seu humilde pedido de desculpas dependia de sua irmã. Havia escondido aquele segredo, apenas mais um segredo, por tanto tempo que não sabia mais onde ele começava ou terminava, sabia apenas que não podia mais mantê-lo consigo.

Aquele em bem verdade não era seu segredo, mas segredo de outros, que poderiam, agora em mãos de terceiros, atrapalhar sua felicidade, e sem sombra de duvidas, ela, sua felicidade estava ali. Em cada pedra, detalhe formal e nada romântico, masculino de mais, frio de mais, sem graça e sem cor e agora sem vida.

Esperava silenciosamente que sua irmã pudesse fazer aquele pequeno favor, uma troca, seu marido e seus homens pelos homens que uma vez a servirão e agora uma vez mais o fariam, na verdade sua troca continha guardada um algo a mais, uma pequena lembrança, uma pequena informação, anotação agregada gratuitamente aquele cavaleiro tão especial, assim, naturalmente ela não precisaria colocar-se em risco, ou quebrar aquela promessa.

Semeados estavam. Notação mental, exatas vinte e três horas e cinqüenta e seis minutos, definitivamente sempre muito pontual. Sementes era sua melhor arma, ela podia espalhar, alterar, presentear e depois fazer a mágica acontecer assim em instantes, como o que acontecia naquele momento em diferentes partes do mundo. Havia presenteado quase todos com suas sementes.

Sua semente em especial era uma plantação rara e bem antiga, como um vinho que melhor degustado quando envelhecido adequadamente, de um vinhedo plantado adequadamente. Nem muito sol, nem muita chuva, na estação perfeita, primavera. Ele gostava mais da primavera, ele sempre morria na primavera, ela sempre odiara a primavera, mas aquela pelo menos seria diferente, seria perfeita, seria a sua primavera.

As folhas brotavam nas arvores, assim como em cima era em baixo. O vento agitava fresco do lado de lá, trazendo o vento para cá, mas ali, o vento dali apenas acalmava a terra do frio inverno que já havia partido, levando o vento para o lado de lá. E finalmente o que estava dentro agora era igual ao de fora, e o que antes era apenas uma lembrança semeada dentro da terra estava fora dela, intacta e perfeita como antes, como podia se lembrar.

No submundo as coisas eram parecidas com o mundo na terra, só que sem a luz do sol e suas regalias, por sorte influenciar o humor do marido e suas variantes davam frutos ainda maiores naquele momento. Viu o homem de longos cabelos loiros e lisos sair de dentro da vagem da planta semeada há poucos dias, sorriu ao vê-lo irritar-se com a cor tão absurdamente clara dos fios longos, aos poucos elas escureciam, na mesma medida que seus passos o levavam mais para perto de si.

O homem de olhos azuis absurdamente claros e intensos era mais alto que sua pessoa uma cabeça e meia, o suficiente para que pudesse apoiar o queixo sobre sua cabeça sem ter de abaixar-se ou suspende-la do chão, os fios negros que tomavam agora toda fronte teimavam em esconder os azuis que ela gostava, mas dignou-se apenas em afastar os fios rebeldes para o lado.

Seu olhar frio transbordava meias palavras: como, porque, quando e o preço por aquela pequena regalia de ter novamente sua vida, de tê-la novamente em sua vida, sabia que teria de lhe dizer, não naquele momento e ele não poderia obrigá-la, naquele momento, ainda abatido pelas transformações, pelas duras transformações, pela regeneração súbita de cada célula de seu corpo e organismo.

Na primavera geralmente não estava com ele, na verdade não podia; coisas de sua mãe. Mas aquela seria sua primavera, suas decisões, seus desejos e acima de tudo suas ordens. Tudo seria exatamente do seu jeito, e ninguém poderia simplesmente tirar isso de si.

Guiou o marido para dentro de casa, era possível notar sua confusão ao fato de que ninfas cuidavam dos trabalhos que antes eram dados aos espectros mais baixos, olhando rapidamente para trás era possível notar o porquê, poucos eram os que saiam assim como ele de dentro das enormes e assustadoras vagens criadas por sua esposa.

Aquilo o deixou confuso e completamente alarmado, mas como sempre sua expressão muda e séria não permitiu demonstrar isso claramente. Sentiu o leve toque dos lábios da esposa sobre uma marca feita pela mesma em seu queixo; coisas do inicio do casamento, mas que com o tempo rendiam boas lembranças e idéias.

O castelo ainda estava como havia deixado, apenas o tempo sabia quantos anos deveriam ter se passado desde o último dia em que pisou ali. As cores escuras eram tons de vermelho, verde e azul decoravam as paredes e chão, idêntico ao gosto de sua esposa, perguntava-se se seria outono ou inverno, se teria sentido sua falta o tanto quanto sentira a dela.

Diferente do que ele tinha imaginado, ver sua "irmã" ainda como podia se lembrar, como se ainda tivesse dezesseis anos, e não houvesse se passado nada além de alguns poucos dias, porque não dizer algumas poucas horas. A jovem carregada de lágrimas correu em sua direção, passou por si e foi lançar-se sobre o rapaz de cabelos loiros, atrás de si o ruidoso canino malhado corria atrás dela, para ladrar de forma a quase lhe provocar surdez.

Sentiu as mãos leves da esposa sobre sua cabeça, embalando-a gentilmente enquanto plantava-lhe mais um delicado beijo, sobre a ponta da orelha a lhe provocar arrepios pela espinha que sumiam dentro de suas calças, ouviu claramente uma oração dentro de sua mente, mas a ignorou.

Guiado para dentro de sua casa, ainda com os ouvidos doloridos pelos ruídos do cão, sentia-se inutilmente como um adolescente apaixonado, não que sua esposa realmente não fosse bonita a ponto de provocar essas sensações em quase todos os homens que colocassem seus olhos sobre ela, mas ainda assim sentia-se ridículo.

O corrimão ainda polido fazia suas mãos sentirem como se não houvesse se passado mais que alguns dias desde os planos para guerra, aquilo realmente era alarmante, nada em sua casa poderia simplesmente traí-lo se sentir como se algo estivesse errado era realmente perigoso em si tratando de sua pessoa.

Seriam então seus olhos a pregar a peça? Não seria a primeira vez que se deixou iludir por eles, tão pouco a primeira em que alguém se fizesse passar por sua esposa, aquilo poderia machucar absurdamente, e dessa vez não seria sua amada com o coração partido, prometeu isso a si mesmo daquela vez.

Fechou os olhos por um breve instante, na verdade muito mais breve do que poderia supor, pois no instante seguinte estavam em seu aposento, lençóis brancos decorados com uma rosa negra bem no meio da colcha. Rosa, flores, natureza perfeita do eu feminino. Aquilo não estava correto.

Sentiu quando seu sorriso largo tocou novamente a marca no queixo. Sorriso, beijos, caricia aberta, primavera. Sua dor de cabeça latejou novamente, provocando apenas mais beijos castros, mas obcecado em não cessar por seu rosto, pescoço e até mesmo os botões da camisa não foram perdoados enquanto eram desfeitos.

Lembra-se da recatada esposa, tímida esposa, delicada e sensível esposa. Sentiu-se ser jogado sobre a cama, com os olhos fixos na parede podia ver um retrato pintado à mão, tinta a óleo que refletia sua divina amada, olhos verdes como os do pai, como a natureza. Verdes, não azuis.

Sentiu o cosmo do marido do outro lado da porta, estava certa de que ainda faltava pelo menos duas horas até seu despertar, antes disso poderia ser perigoso, não apenas para ele, mas como para todos os outros. Havia se trancado ali para preparar seu banho, um longo banho de banheira onde pudesse lavar-lhe os cabelos, sempre adorou mexer em seus cabelos.

Seus pensamentos sobre os cabelos do marido foram-se ao novamente sentir a energia, aumentando gradativamente, perigosamente, não apenas para a pessoa que estava com ele, mas também para as outras pessoas, e principalmente, seus planos.

Saiu do banheiro para encontrá-lo raivoso sentado na cama, do outro lado do quarto a mulher que havia sido ferida por sua energia, lançada contra a porta, sem as máscaras que ocultavam sua verdadeira face. Olhos azuis, conhecidos olhos de deusa, conhecidos cabelos loiros, loiros de fada e sortilégios.

- O que faz aqui Afrodite? – Perguntou irritada, mas diferente do marido ela não levantou sua energia, mesmo irritada ela nunca o fazia. – Já não disse que ele não te acha bonita? Se achasse você bonita porque você precisaria usar essa mecha que dei a Eros?

Os comentários lhe subiram sangue a cabeça, sua face antes branca estava agora completamente tingida de vermelho, ira, ódio e um leve desejo de vingança bailavam sobre as sobrancelhas tremulas da deusa da beleza e do amor.

- E você se acha sempre muito esperta, "irmãzinha". – Sua raiva provocava saliva e ela praticamente cuspia ao pronunciar a ultima palavra.

- Está cuspindo Afrodite, nada bonito para uma pessoa tão "bonita" quanto você. – A mulher rebateu ainda na posição onde estava, olhava a deusa descabelada pelo golpe de cima a baixo. – Nada agradável também.

O homem ainda sentado a cama apenas observava as duas mulheres com interesse, naturalmente demonstrava mais interesse para a mulher de cabelos negros que saiu da porta dentro do quarto, podia sentir um forte cheiro de chocolate que vinha do aposento, isso significava que ela havia preparado seu banho.

- Para uma mulher tão "recatada", saiu-me muito deparada, não é mesmo queridinha. – Foi à única frase que disse antes de ajeitar seu cabelo, tinha finalmente à atenção do único homem que não tinha olhares em todo o Olimpo. – Diga-me irmãzinha o que acha que ele fará quando descobrir as coisas que você fez? Pior que isso, o que acha que "ele" fará quando descobrir o que você tem feito?

A mulher encaminhou-se para porta e abriu-a para dar de cara com a jovem de melenas escuras e dois de quatro cães na porta, naturalmente apenas uma das cabeças de Cérbero, das três a mais zelosa por seu dono apareceu na porta, fazendo com que a jovem deusa da beleza e do amor desse um gritinho e saltasse para trás.

- Afrodite, se permite o comentário. Sabe perfeitamente bem que não tive nada com outra pessoa, mesmo as especulações ridículas e absurdas com relação ao papai. – Estava impassível quanto aos comentários da mulher, um leve estalar de dedos e o cão de três cabeças adentraram o quarto, novamente como um pequeno filhote. –Agora se não tem nada de concreto a dizer, queira, por favor, retornar aos braços daqueles que bem a desejarem entre seus lençóis. Coloquei estes apenas porque gosto de irritar-te com o mau gosto para com as vermelhas.

Ainda irritada e assustada a jovem de melenas douradas deu a volta por cima da cama, evitando olhar o homem, preferindo defender-se do cão. Apressou-se a tomar a maçaneta enquanto a irmã tomava o cão inofensivo em suas mãos e o sustentava em seus braços.

- Como aquele que a desejou sobre seu cavalo queridinha? – Ela rebateu finalmente alfinetando a jovem onde mais lhe doía. – Claro que volto, assim como eu também voltarei aqui quando ele não lhe desejar mais.

* * *

><p>Bom, bom, bom.<p>

Segredinhos e rivalidades estão se mostrando no inicio da fic, tive a idéia depois de rever uma fic enviada no formato antigo e adorei quando ele veio com facilidades aumentar as intrigas da fic.

Agora indo à parte interessante, vou colocar agora, aqui e sem mais delongas, as fichas escolhidas até agora. Isso diminui os pares e as armaduras, devo entrar em contato para formar os pequenos grupos na semana que vem por PM (estão funcionando de novo, não sei por que infelicidade elas pararam de funcionar hoje de manhã, mas está OK agora)

Como eu disse, vou escolher por um site que faz rolagens aleatórias, o que é perfeito para uma personagem que foi enviada por PM, acidentalmente. Gente repetindo Fichas de PM é para Marina, mas eu não vou descartar as que estão lá, ainda mais que algumas estão muito boas, mas não deu tempo de ver todas até o fechamento deste capítulo.

Indo ao que interessa a vocês as personagens escolhidas até agora são:

Idris Stark – Armadura (Capricórnio) – Par (Mime)

Mia Fulvi Davoglio – Armadura (Peixes) – Par (Kanon)

Yuuki Tsukikage – Armadura (Áries) – Par (Shaka)

Abigail Blaine Johnson – Armadura (Leão) – Par (Aiolos)

Adamantina Chrystopoulos – Armadura (Sagitário) – Par (Afrodite)

Com base nisso vamos às anotações básicas:

Todas as participantes aqui podem enviar outras fichas também, sem problemas.

As novas fichas devem ter em consideração que estes pares e armaduras já foram escolhidas, então as restrições devem ser as mais refinadas possíveis.

Princesa Apola, que disse que iria enviar fichas por e-mail, infelizmente um problema de forças maiores me impede de conectar-me a conta de e-mail antes associada a está conta FFN, - creio que o tempo de falta de uso, uma vez eu usava apenas para o FFN e desde 2008 não atualizo uma fic se quer – para todas de um modo geral, que enviaram ou não alguma coisa por e-mail, o novo e-mail maiadapaz(arroba)hotmail(ponto)com está atualizado e pronto para receber qualquer coisa do FFN, referente a fichas ou não.

Aquelas que enviaram fichas por e-mail me perdoem o transtorno.

Lista atualizada de Armaduras Disponíveis:

Touro – Treinada pelo Camus

Gêmeos – Treinada pelo Shura

Câncer – Treinada pelo Aiolos

Virgem – Treinada pelo Dohko

Libra – Treinada pelo Shaka

Escorpião – Treinada pelo Aiolia

Aquário – Treinada pelo Aldebaran

Armadura General Marina de Lymneades foi temporariamente fechada como ficha, por causa de alguns imprevistos que eu tive aqui com a história. Mais tarde abro novas vaguinhas. Descobri que gerei duas fic continuas.

Cavaleiros de Ouro Disponíveis

Mu

Aldebaran

Saga

Máscara da Morte

Aiolia

Dohko

Milo

Shura

Camus

Guerreiros Deuses Disponíveis:

Thor

Fenrir

Hagen

Alberich

Shido

Bado

Generais Marina Disponíveis

Bian

Io

Krishna

Isaak

Sorento

No mais, devo postar um novo capítulo amanhã, só que desta vez será o capítulo 01 da fic.


	2. Buscando ajuda

Capítulo 01

Santuário de Athenas – Grécia onze e cinqüenta e seis da manhã

O dia estava chuvoso, na verdade mais chuvoso que o normal, mas ela permanecia calma e há quem possa realmente dizer fria. Sentada em seu trono via com os outros quatro cavaleiros de bronze ainda assustados e horrorizados o florescer das enormes vagens plantas em vasos no saguão principal. Realmente ela não mentira, eles estavam ali, todos eles, seus doze cavaleiros de Ouro.

- Essa vagem dá para alimentar uma cidade inteira, como é que ela pode simplesmente deixar as pessoas morrerem de fome? – Dizia Shun ainda horrorizado com o tamanho das vagens que a jovem deusa do submundo usava para gerar a vida dos cavaleiros. – Mas sendo esposa de quem são notáveis os pensamentos parecidos.

- Ela não é como ele Shun. – Disse a jovem ao levantar-se e ir para junto de seus cavaleiros que aos poucos surgiam das vagens que aos poucos morriam, libertando-os. – Bom, não na maioria das vezes.

A jovem sorriu ao cavaleiro de Andrômeda de forma serena e gentil, não se parecia em nada com a mulher a poucos instantes sentada no trono atrás de si, na verdade ficara com aquela expressão carrancuda toda a noite, podia sentir claramente os cosmos se manifestando, não apenas no submundo ou em seu santuário, mas como também na fortaleza de Asgard e no santuário marinho. Sorriu ao perceber o outro gêmeo renascer assim como seu irmão.

Conhecia bem sua irmã mais velha, Cora era com certeza a representação real de seu nome e todas as nuances e derivadas. Corajosa, corada, além de todas as outras que pudessem surgir no instante de um pensamento divino. Corajosa por todas as vezes que salvara seus heróis da morte certa. Corada, com certeza pela paixão que nutria por seu marido, irmãos e protegidos. Era com certeza muito divertida ver essas nuances em alguém como ela, tão diferentes, mas ao mesmo tempo, tão iguais.

Sentiu o leve roçar de mãos sobre sua cabeça, o jovem de melenas azuis piscina se aproximou silenciosamente, eles já estavam despertos, com certeza não nutriam saúde abundante ou força como antigamente, mas com certeza ainda eram os mesmo rostos, sorrisos e atenção.

- Sem contar que com toda certeza, e não duvide disso, essas vagens é apenas uma ilusão. – Sorriu ao ver a rosa, meio murcha e o leve desapontamento do cavaleiro a sua frente. – Bom saber que outras, mesmo tão simples são reais e sinceras expressões de afeto.

Colocou a rosa atrás da orelha e novamente sentou-se ao trono, o rapaz antes levemente desapontado sorriu fracamente pela falta de força e novamente reuniu-se aos outros, voltando a sua expressão fria, não por estar infeliz, mas pela presença do cavaleiro de Fênix que rapidamente tomou a palavra sem ao menos esperar um consentimento.

- Isso é ridículo, acha mesmo que a única coisa que ela quer é o marido de volta? Não foi você mesma quem disse que ele havia seqüestrado ela? Como alguém poderia amar aquele homem? Como? – Sua revolta levantava mais uma vez duvidas a cerca dos reais motivos do favor da deusa do submundo. – Acha mesmo que eles queriam voltar se suas vidas estivessem ligadas ao homem que eles enfrentaram.

Sua audácia gerou um leve burburinho entre os presentes, amazonas, cavaleiros e até mesmo o dourados se entre olhavam já suspeitando da resposta da deusa. O silencio só se fez quando ela respirou profundamente e colocou-se de pé.

- Sei perfeitamente de suas duvidas Ikki, tenho irmãos mais novos também se não se lembra. – Ela começou andando de um lado para o outro. – Acha mesmo que eu, a deusa da guerra e da sabedoria queria ver minha irmã com ele, eu o vi levá-la, pessoalmente, em toda minha divina forma, lá em cima. Acha que eu não fiz nada? Porque acha que estão aqui? Porque Hades o pacifico senhor do submundo decidiu simplesmente deixar de ser um bundão e tomar o que ele acha ser dele por direito? Sinceramente se acha que foi ele a começar essa guerra espero que saiba que está enganado.

As palavras morreram na garganta de todos, mesmo para o cavaleiro de Libra aquela verdade doeu profundamente.

- Depois da primeira guerra, onde Ártemis e eu decidimos por fim aquele absurdo foi minha própria irmã quem interferiu no resultado final. – Ela finalmente parou de andar e olhou ao jovem que agora parecia profundamente chocado. – Foi de sua boca que eu ouvi, eu ouvi, eu estava lá quando ela disse que estava feliz com ele, que se sentia livre e feliz com _ele_.

Sentou-se novamente sentindo se frustrada com tudo aquilo, mas precisava ser sincera com eles, naquele momento devia isso a eles; não, devia aquilo a si mesma.

- No fim da guerra declaramos abertamente nossa derrota e nossas sinceras desculpas e depois de séculos terem se passado em completa paz ele declarou guerra, sem nunca ter se quer dito o real motivo daquela confusão toda. – Respirou pesadamente, mas continuou. – Minha irmã não pode passar todo ano com ele, na verdade creio que ele se aproveita disso, sempre ataca na primavera. Sempre.

Estavam cansadas daqueles jogos, aquelas guerras, aqueles receios e aquele mesmo pesar por não ter estado viva para ajudar sua irmã.

- A primeira a cair foi Ártemis, seu santuário completamente destruído, suas poucas forças de batalha, apesar dos pesares acolhidos pelo antigo grande mestre. Foi uma guerra sem vitória para ambos os lados, mas Ártemis perdeu tudo. Lembro-me que Perséfone tentou, implorou a Hades pessoalmente que reconsiderasse a destruição do santuário da lua, mas ele não a ouviu.

- E ainda acha que ele a ama. – O rapaz rebateu com violência, saliva saia de sua boca, aquilo não estava certo. – Se ele a amasse não trataria as pessoas que ela ama dessa forma.

- Belas palavras as suas, mas é perfeitamente por isso que acredito que ele o faz. – A deusa continuou sem se importar com os gritos do jovem. – Hades pode estar realmente apaixonado por ela e se estiver não saber como lidar com esse sentimento pode realmente fazer um deus cometer loucuras. Todos os tipos, mais diversos de loucuras. Destruir um santuário não é diferente de querer afundar um planeta inteiro, na verdade é até mais justo, pois menos pessoas morrem e Perséfone jamais o perdoaria se isso acontecesse.

Novas palavras, mais revelações novos choques. Os cavaleiros ainda continuavam calados, algo em suas mentes dizia que aquilo, de alguma forma estava errado, estranhamente podiam sentir que de certa forma o homem que deveriam odiar e destruir a todo custo estava de alguma forma sendo enganado e pior, sendo culpado de algo que nunca cometera em sua vida.

- Mas foi estranho o que ela disse ontem. – Recomeçou finalmente olhando para eles. – Disse que sentia muito peso por causa de um segredo, que não era seu, mas que poderia gerar uma nova guerra.

- Alguma suspeita? – O cavaleiro de Libra finalmente manifestou-se, dentre os presentes era o mais velho, conhecia muitas coisas e até mesmo muitos santuários, mas um que em comum odiasse Athena e Hades era para ele algo ainda muito mais antigo. – Se pudermos ajudar creio que devemos ser rápidos, não vejo como encontrar o inimigo, tão pouco como poderemos enfrentá-lo nas condições que estamos, mas temos de pelo menos tentar fazer alguma coisa.

- Na verdade eu esperava que vocês me dessem alguma informação sobre isso. – Ela suspirou pesadamente, geralmente sua irmã deixava pistas para não ter de sujar suas mãos com aquele tipo de trabalho. Odiava guerras profundamente. – Ela geralmente não deixa ponto sem nó. E olha que sou a melhor bordadeira da família.

Isso provocou alguns risos em si mesmos, lembrava-se de coisas que eles nem mesmo sabiam, na verdade ninguém sabia apenas ela e as irmãs. As três agulheiras, como intitulou Afrodite rabugenta por ser excluída do clube de costura, mas sinceramente a deusa da beleza nunca gostou mesmo de costura, transformaria o clube em momento de fofocas, ou melhor, ainda de se vangloriar.

Ficou séria novamente.

Afrodite era a única que conhecia capaz de querer tal guerra, conhecia encantos e feitiços para tal. Nunca conseguiu o amor ou se quer admiração de Hades, sempre desejou seu posto na Terra. Não conseguia pensar em outra pessoa, não conseguia se quer em seus melhores pensamentos para com relação à irmã, pensar em outra pessoa.

- Acho que tenho uma pista. – Disse por fim ainda dolorida por pensar na possibilidade. – Mas, sinceramente pretendia não começar uma guerra dessa magnitude com vocês desse jeito.

- Senhorita se sabe de alguém... – Fora interrompido pela andança da jovem.

- Eles não podem contra ela, não ela. – Andava apressada pelos corredores. – Ajuda, precisamos de ajuda. – Entrara na biblioteca lançando pergaminhos e tapeçarias para o alto. – Precisamos da ajuda dela, só ela pode ajudar, mas como, como, como?

Aos poucos enlouquecia decadente ruía de ante de seus homens que a acompanharam silenciosamente ainda preocupados com seus atos. Sentiu claramente quando alguém a tocou no ombro, mas ignorou procurando, seja lá o que quer que fosse ainda procurando.

Sentiu então um par de mãos segura-la pelos dois ombros, obrigando-a a virar-se para olhá-los, novamente encontrou o pisciano diante de sua pessoa, palavras para ele não eram necessárias, nomes já haviam sido ditos. Ele sorriu ainda que amargurado com a situação, respirou fundo e enfim falou, suas palavras saíram fracas, mas muito confiantes.

- Ela não teria o que ganhar com isso tudo. – Disse ainda com os olhos fechados, pensando, meditando sobre suas palavras, havia certa certeza enigmática em seus pensamentos. – Um mundo sem luz, sem brilho? Um lugar onde apenas almas incapazes de olhá-la podem passar um homem que não a deseja, nem ao menos a olha? – Abriu os olhos ainda um pouco confuso com suas próprias palavras. – Não parecem muito com o feitio dela, prefere lugares onde pode brilhar e irradiar sua luz.

- Entendo. – A jovem disse por fim soltando no chão já coalhado de papéis mais alguns que carregava consigo. – Acho que preciso de um pouco de paz, ar, pensar melhor.

- Compreendemos muito bem Saori. – Ele sorriu mais uma vez, ela percebeu finalmente os outros a guardar textos e mais textos, ajeitando as tapeçarias e vez ou outra entre olhá-la. - Sabemos que não teve escolha. Agradecemos por ter nos aceitados de volta, para por você. Com você.

O dia transcorreu para a jovem em um sono profundo e sem sonhos, para eles a tarde era de trabalho e exercícios tentando recobrar os movimentos rápidos e a noite já caia quando finalmente ela despertou para encontrar a alguns na biblioteca: Áries, Gêmeos, Virgem, Libra, Sagitário e Aquário se encontravam absortos em textos que ela mesma havia selecionado algumas horas antes, alguns outros, estes bem poucos haviam pertencido a Degel e estavam ali, pois continham informações pessoais feitas pelo próprio cavaleiro.

- Nada ainda? – Ela perguntou usando seu cosmo para aumentar a luz das tochas e lamparinas que estavam no salão, a eletricidade ainda não havia sido instalado em todo o santuário, na verdade as reformas mal haviam terminado a construção das treze casas e áreas menores para os treinamentos.

- Algumas informações de Degel falam de coisas que eu nem sabia que ocorreram, ter certeza iria requerer a ajuda de terceiros, talvez ajuda que nem mesmo poderíamos conseguir. – Disse o libriano ainda sem levantar os olhos do caderno que lia, a letra do antigo era muito bem desenhada, mas não havia sido escrita com um alfabeto comum, para maior proteção das informações, sua cabeça doía e os olhos ardiam pela leitura continua de horas. – Mesmo que os textos dele estivessem certos, eles ainda não demonstram claramente quem é o inimigo, ou pior, quem são os inimigos.

- Entendo. – Aproximou-se analisando cada um deles, cuidadosamente, eram com certeza sua melhor força intelectual. Homens dotados de inteligência, conhecimento e domínio das mais diversas áreas do saber. – Nada de anormal ou particular imagino.

Ficaram durante um tempo a analisar criteriosamente a jovem a frente deles, poderiam simplesmente lhe dizer o que sabiam, mas infelizmente apenas seus piores pensamentos poderiam supor de onde vinha aquele conhecimento antes não entendido.

Coisas como textos específicos, critérios de informação e até mesmo pessoas que poderiam ter as respostas que precisavam para aquelas pequenas duvidas que surgissem, vinham assim do nada. Como que por mágica, como se alguém realmente desejasse que eles encontrassem aquelas informações.

Mas foi o jovem de cabelos lavanda que finalmente tomou posição frente ao silencio, na verdade aquele não era um conhecimento que não tivesse, para ser muito franco lhe fora passado ainda criança, como uma espécie de lenda por seu mestre, que fora contado pelo mestre dele e que supostamente o mestre deste havia vivido aquilo, conhecido aquelas pessoas, que talvez pudessem ser um novo símbolo de esperança.

- Eu sei que talvez seja um pouco perigoso. – Ele começou calmo e lentamente, ainda sentado pousava sobre o lábio superior a pena da caneta que usava as pernas dobradas uma sobre a outra lhe conferiam certo charme mais maduro. – Na verdade até um pouco arriscado, mas eu gostaria de ter sua permissão para ver as ruínas do antigo santuário da lua Saori.

- O antigo santuário lunar? – Ela repetiu um pouco atormentada com aquilo, homens não tinham a permissão de entrar no lugar, ainda mais desacompanhados. Sem seu cosmo ou armadura poderia ser extremamente perigoso. – Porque se me permite perguntar?

- O mestre uma vez me disse que apenas alguém sem más intenções para com relação ao santuário poderia entrar nele sem ser assassinado. – Ele respondeu como se aquilo fosse uma coisa simples de mais para ele. – Na verdade imagino que qualquer um de nós aqui, exceto o Saga talvez pudesse fazer isso.

- Como assim talvez? Que eu me lembre Saga já pagou por seus pecados e tem o perdão de todos nós, até mesmo da senhorita Saori. – Saiu o sagitariano em defesa do colega. – Se tem alguma coisa a dizer que siga logo Áries, está começando a me irritar.

- Calma Aiolos, não creio que o Mu esteja se referindo a este tipo de más intenções. – Ambos chinês e grego já estavam de pé, olhavam um para o outro e depois para o mais novo. – Lembro-me de ter ouvido o Shion falar sobre isso, na verdade creio que apenas uma vez, em um momento oportuno na época que não vem a ser importante neste momento.

Voltou a sentar-se, recordava de o amigo falar sobre isso quando assistiam uma luta entre amazonas, era do agrado da maioria dos cavaleiros da época assistir a estás lutas, raras vezes era possível ver o rosto de uma amazona quando elas se atacavam furiosamente acima do pescoço, mas ver duas mulheres lutando sempre seria divertido, com ou sem máscaras caindo no chão.

- Estou certo que está se referindo a condição na qual você ainda se encontra não é? – Ele perguntou olhando o mais novo com uma expressão divertida no rosto conhecia perfeitamente bem o colega para saber perfeitamente bem que repassaria alguns de seus conceitos antigos e sem cabimento ao pupilo – Bom, pelo menos para isso serve falta de conhecimento nessa área. Não ser uma ameaça declarada.

- Do que estão falando? – Perguntou a jovem ao olhar de um para outro, mas a face corada do mais novo respondia sua pergunta. – Certo, não quero saber do que estão falando mais.

- A questão é que, devo ser o único dentro do santuário com essas especificações não? – Olhava criteriosamente para o colega loiro que mantinha um par de óculos seguro nas mãos, olhava um dos textos com atenção, sobre a certeza dos olhares surpresos sobre sua pessoa.

- Sim, creio que sim. – Respondeu por fim colocando-o sobre a face, os olhos abertos finalmente fitavam os colegas como quem perguntava qual era o problema de não ser mais virgem. – Mas ser ou não ser, não é a questão aqui. Isso não diminui a possível ameaça que você, ou qualquer um de nós represente para elas, se ainda estiverem lá.

- De acordo. – Respondeu o francês finalmente dando ao ar um leve tom frio de inverno. – Mas, antes dois que apenas um onde Judas perdeu suas calças.

* * *

><p>Observações de capítulo –<p>

Algumas revelações, mas nada de tão especial assim, se acham realmente que eu iria colocar o vilão da história assim no inicio estão muito enganadas, Afrodite nem de longe é uma vilã interessante.

Alguns detalhes como a relação entre Hades e Perséfone também foram colocadas, mas nada que vá definir realmente os rumos da história _desta_ fic, como eu disse devo fazer uma continuação dela.

Outros detalhes óbvios de fim de capítulo, para as interessadas em hentai e namoricos é um prato cheio, achei melhor que o Camus fizesse companhia ao Mu que o Shaka, seria meio obvio de mais então decidi ser ousada.

No mais, duas fichas foram adicionadas como aceitas até o momento da revisão deste texto no Word, caso mais de duas tenham sido colocadas na atualização, é porque demorei de mais a colocar na internet.

Próximo capítulo deve rolar um hentai leve entre o meu novo casal favorito, no mais vamos ao que interessa de verdade, atualização de fichas.

Yuuki Tsukikage – Armadura (Áries) – Par (Shaka)

Ingrid Maja Svörden – Armadura (Touro) – Par (Aiolia)

Abigail Blaine Johnson – Armadura (Leão) – Par (Aiolos)

Anastásia iz Alexander – Armadura (Escorpião) – Par (Saga)

Adamantina Chrystopoulos – Armadura (Sagitário) – Par (Afrodite)

Idris Stark – Armadura (Capricórnio) – Par (Mime)

Mia Fulvi Davoglio – Armadura (Peixes) – Par (Kanon)

No mais, Princesa Apola ainda espero seu e-mail.

Lembrando que eu desafiei vocês a acharem o vilão, quem descobrir pode fazer uma ficha especial, com par especial. Mas, sou muito má então é capaz que não consigam acertar nem em um milhão de anos ^^

Pares Livres Dourados

Mu

Aldebaran

Máscara da Morte

Dohko

Milo

Shura

Camus

Guerreiros Deuses Disponíveis:

Thor

Fenrir

Hagen

Alberich

Shido

Bado

Generais Marina Disponíveis

Bian

Io

Krishna

Isaak

Sorento

Observações: Gente quando enviarem os pares não coloquem qualquer um não, para poder escolher os pares de outros santuários. Obrigadinha.

Armaduras livres

Gêmeos

Câncer

Virgem

Libra

Aquário

Observação: Atenção a lista está ficando menor, quem não enviou ficha, vamos rapidinhas.


	3. Love, love, love M

(os eventos deste capítulo estão vinculados com os do capítulo anterior)

(a classificação deste capítulo foi alterada de T, para M)

(a alteração na classificação da fanfic deve ocorrer assim que possivel, ou seja, amanhã quando for atualizado, se o ffn atualizar as alterações feitas)

(Procura-se beta para correções que o word 2007 não faz)

* * *

><p>Capítulo 02<p>

Submundo onze e cinqüenta e seis da manhã

Odiava a irmã profundamente, não era do tipo que odiava as pessoas, mas em si tratando de Vênus Afrodite, sentia um profundo ódio, capaz de vez ou outra simplesmente tirar-lhe a razão e os sentidos. Com certeza não a odiava por causa de sua beleza, na verdade nunca teve muito tempo, nem o devido interesse de perceber-se bonita, quem diria a mais bonita, deixava isso para as interessadas.

O que realmente a fazia odiar sua irmã eram suas investidas contra seu marido, sério marido, dedicado marido, indiferente, calmo e pacifico marido. De um modo geral seu casamento era muito simples, viviam os dois juntos durante seis meses, depois ela ia viver com a mãe durante outros seis meses, indiferente do tempo que passava com a mãe não deixavam de se comunicar ou de sentirem algo um pelo outro.

Algo sim, ainda não conseguia classificar aquilo que sentia pelo homem com quem estava casada como amor, amor ainda era um sentimento estranho para sua pessoa, simples de mais para uma relação tão complexa, terno de mais para uma relação tão intensa, romântico de mais onde o significado dessa palavra simplesmente não existia.

Ficou ali, parada com o cachorro entre os braços durante um tempo, mesmo depois de ela ter saído e de ter sentido sua energia perder-se de vista além dos campos, ainda podia senti-la irradiar energia negativa, contaminando seu lindo campo de suas rosas vermelhas de cheiro forte e cores intensas. Odiava aquelas rosas, pois sabia perfeitamente que elas cheiravam como seu desejo, aumentando ou diminuindo conforme sua intensidade. Suas rosas eram seus olhos e ouvidos, sua presença.

Queria arrancá-las uma a uma, pétala por pétala de seu lar, aquele que era seu porto seguro mesmo que frio e sem cor, queria sentir entre seus dedos em cada vermelho aveludado o sangue quente da deusa loira, queria poder sair e destruir a cor de sua vida como fez com a confiança que tinha em seu marido, esmagar seu orgulho da mesma forma que ela fizera com sua pouca confiança.

Seu desejo era tão intenso que podia sentir o animal tremer assustado entre seus braços, Cérbero nunca tremeu de medo por causa de sua pessoa, Hades, Pandora e às vezes até mesmo os espectros, mas nunca sua pessoa, na verdade às vezes, quando acontecia de sentir-se assustado corria para aqueles braços e se enterrava neles sentindo-se seguro. Agora tinha medo deles.

- O que faz aqui carinho? – Ouviu a voz do marido bem próxima a sua orelha esquerda. Não percebeu quando ele deu a volta na cama, passou por trás de si e parou ao seu lado, enfrente a porta do banheiro. – Não deveria estar com minha irmã?

Estava preocupado, ela definiu apenas pelo fato de ele ter chamado sua mãe de irmã. Nunca fazia aquilo, geralmente quando falava dela usava ênfase sínica na palavra sogra, ou sogrinha, por ser mais baixa que ele. Soltou o cão permitindo que ele fosse para fora do aposento, a brincar com o outro que ainda mantinha-se parado na porta esperando por uma boa brincadeira.

- Apenas... – Não tinha forças para dizer aquilo, podia sentir coisas indescritíveis por sua pessoa, podia conhecê-lo em seu intimo e suas diferentes e estimulantes facetas sexuais, mas ainda assim, não conseguia dizer a ele como se sentia.

- Gosto de surpresas carinho, mas não as que podem te levar de mim. – Plantou-lhe um beijo atrás da orelha fazendo com que o corpo dela reagisse claramente. – Espero que ela não esteja aprontando nada, da ultima vez custou-me um pouco mais que apenas sua doce companhia.

- Na verdade eu... – Não podia dizer o que tinha de dizer a ele, ficaria furioso por não ser aberta com ele, ou pior, obrigaria que fosse aberta com ele. – Só...

- Só? – Podia sentir pela leve resposta de seus olhos que ela escondia algo, mas não era hora, tão pouco o melhor momento para questioná-la sobre o assunto. Tinha outros planos para aquele momento, antes que ele simplesmente escapasse por entre os dedos.

- Eu queria... – Não era fácil de manter o foco quando seus olhos intensos pediam por seus lábios e atenção. Só a chamava de carinho quando queria completamente sua atenção.

- Queria? – Ele seguiu provocando-lhe arrepios por influência da orelha. Sabia perfeitamente bem que era seu ponto sensível. – Me dar um banho?

Esqueceu-se completamente que deixara a torneira aberta, a banheira transbordaria pelo peso do corpo do homem, caso não estivesse no nível adequado. Pior que isso ela poderia ter ficado quente de mais para seus cabelos negros ou sua pele pálida. Odiava quando sua pele ficava avermelhada por causa da água quente, mais ainda quando o brilho natural dos fios escuros ficavam ameaçados pela temperatura da água.

Virou-se tão rapidamente para porta que pode sentir sobre sua sobrancelha a fricção leve da barba que começava a nascer sobre o maxilar do marido, aquela caricia sim deixava a mais perdida que qualquer murmúrio que ele pudesse fazer em seu ouvido, e mesmo que naquele momento ela adorasse desaparecer, tinha outros planos, muitos planos, que não incluíam perder-se entre os lençóis da cama de casal.

Ignorando-o entrou no quarto de banho sendo seguida pelos orbes azuis. Fechou à torneira, o vapor quente que subia pela borda informava claramente o quão quente estava à água, simplesmente teria de esperar, o que seria difícil com o olhar do marido sobre suas costas.

- Quente? – Ele perguntou já sabendo a resposta, fazia-o propositadamente, pois sabia que ela estava prestando atenção em sua presença.

- Bastante. Apenas, espere um momento mais, por favor. – Pediu com delicadeza, mas não se voltou para observá-lo. – Quero dizer, se ela não tivesse interferido isso não teria acontecido, você ainda estaria lá fora e provavelmente estaria se recuperando mais rapidamente.

Não respondeu ao comentário da esposa, observava cada um de seus movimentos pelo quarto de banho, da prateleira de coisas cheirosas, para a prateleira de doces – ele gostava de doces, mas só quando ela trazia de suas viagens longe de si, Suíça definiu. Chocolates de certo modo influenciavam e muito em seu humor, geralmente os comia no banho, quando precisava pensar ou queria ficar mais "leve". Sim parecia coisa de mulher, mas já havia chegado ao entendimento de que _ela _era seu lado feminino, assim sendo a formula era simples:

_a) Chocolates são para mulheres._

_ b) Um homem comendo chocolates como uma mulher está conectado ao seu lado feminino_

_ c) Ela era seu lado feminino_

_ d) Por tanto ele estava conectado a ela_

_ e) Resultado final, eles estavam conectados._

_ f) Definições de um homem apaixonado, se você não é um. Simplesmente não invada a privacidade de um homem no banho. Resultados altamente perigosos._

Saiu de seu devaneio quando a esposa caprichosamente tirava um grande roupão azul e uma toalha negra de dentro do pequeno armário. Estava decidido por fim a aproveitar cada instante de seu curto tempo com ela, cada instante, cada pequeno e precioso instante.

- Espero realmente que esteja incluindo um deles para si. – Voltou por fim a provocá-la.

- Mas... – Procurava uma boa desculpa para o comentário que a ruborizou dos pés a cabeça.

- Se pensar em usar a velha desculpa da banheira pequena, simplesmente ponho o castelo abaixo apenas para ampliar o quarto e mando fazer tudo sobre medidas largas, o suficiente para caber mais dois casais aqui dentro. – Ela lançou um olhar de espanto ao homem que recostado ao respaldo da porta parecia mais um adolescente que propriamente seu marido. – Disse uma vez e vou repetir, faço o que bem entendo, mas a escolha é sua.

Era um casamento estranho tinha de concordar com sua mãe, não a parte de "ele é seu tio, tem idade para ser seu pai...", mas a parte de ele gostar do inverno, quando ela era a representação da primavera, ele gostava da luz da lua e ela da do sol, ela ser profundamente tímida e romântica e ele ser tão franco e sério. Podia senti-lo aproximar-se dessa vez, mas isso não a tirou de seus devaneios.

Tinha de concordar com sua irmã o homem tinha seu charme e pior de tudo, sabia disso. Sério, calado e pacato, porte aristocrático que impunha respeito e condecorado a outros tipos de características – como olhos, cabelos e o fato de sua vida sexual ser um completo segredo – faziam dele o solteiro mais cobiçado de todo Olimpo, quando o freqüentava naturalmente. Misture tudo o que foi dito a sua fortaleza misteriosa e seu requintado gosto por jardins e outros pequenos interesses, criando assim uma profunda aura de mistério ao seu redor. Sentiu claramente quando ele colocou um segundo conjunto, vermelho vinho, sobre a bancada.

Diferente dela tão divertida e radiante de energia, falante em seu delicado estilo esvoaçante de ser, gostava do porte requintado das coisas, desde que fossem vivos de alguma forma, esvoaçantes, leves, livres de desenhos simples para uma apreciação mais ampla de modo a agradar a todos. A suposta beleza estonteante, e inocência detectável a milhas de distâncias também ajudaram a fazer de si uma das jovens mais desejadas do templo acima das nuvens do céu azul. Misture isso à alta proteção de diferentes lados e terá uma jovem reprimida, como a primavera, depois de todas as outras estações: quentes, frescas e frias.

- Devo me livrar das roupas agora, ou vai fazer isso você mesmas? – Sentia claramente seus dedos a brincar com o ultimo botão do vestido, sabia perfeitamente que ele não estava falando das roupas que ele usava, ainda.

- Eu... – Não sabia exatamente onde enfiar-se, tinha planos diferentes para aquele momento que não incluíam um longo banho de banheira com o marido.

- Eu desejo você. – Disse ao pé do ouvido tão firme e baixo que podia sentir seus ossos derreterem em seu corpo. – E sei que você também me deseja.

Pronto, estava armado o cavalo de batalha.

- Porque gosta de fazer as coisas mais difíceis para mim? – Perguntou por fim, ainda de costas para ele, desamarrava os fios negros de uma das presilhas que ele lhe dera de presente, tinha o formato de uma libélula, cravejado de miúdos rubis.

- Porque se as fizesse mais fáceis não estaria comigo. Estaria? – Ele colocou a presilha na bancada, observava de forma muito interessada os fios longos se estenderem pelas costas até a pequena cintura.

- Creio que sim na verdade. – Ela entrou de volta no quarto de dormir. Sabia que ele a seguia como uma segunda sombra, só que maior mais forte e masculina. – Mas, creio que nosso relacionamento com certeza seria diferente.

- Boa menina. – Foi sua única resposta frente ao sereno momento de sinceridade que podiam compartilhar um com o outro.

Sentou-se frente ao espelho de sua penteadeira, lentamente retirava os grampos de cabelo que prendiam seus fios mais rebeldes em seu devido lugar. Pretendia escovar os cabelos, mas um leve e cansado suspiro veio adverti-la da pouca paciência do homem sentado a cama.

Sabia que não iria conseguir convencê-lo do contrario, mas ficou feliz ao observá-lo olhando o teto, apesar de ser seu marido a bem mais tempo que os atuais séculos mortais, ela ainda tinha aquele pequeno problema sobre sua própria intimidade, principalmente quando Afrodite ainda pairava sobre seus pensamentos.

Seu corpo feminino e delgado não tinha tantas curvas quando as da irmã mais nova, em contra partida era com certeza bem mais esguia e delicada que a mesma, o que fazia preferência frente a alguns admiradores. O vestido negro e leve foi ao chão poucos segundos depois, deixando-a apenas com suas roupas íntimas completamente insatisfatórias para si.

- Tem mesmo certeza de que... – Começou novamente seus devaneios sobre seu corpo, mas o leve ruído vindo da cama indicava que o marido dormia pesadamente. – Eu sabia que ainda não estava na hora, mas você realmente é muito cabeça dura para me ouvir completamente não é?

Seguiu lentamente até a beirada da cama, o homem dormia de forma largada e pesada, sorriu levemente enquanto depositava um beijo suave sobre sua face e acariciava seus cabelos, provavelmente levaria algum tempo para despertar, o que significava que poderia ter o momento só para si.

Pensou seriamente em colocar um vestido mais fresco, sair do quarto e ver como as coisas andavam no castelo, queria que tudo estivesse perfeito quando ele acordasse, mas aquele também poderia ser o único momento para aproveitar-se da situação em que o homem se encontrava, em séculos duradouros de casamento, realmente eram poucas as oportunidades como aquela que tinha em mãos, deixar de aproveitá-la seria um desperdício inaceitável.

Seu marido era definitivamente uma pessoa ativa, assim era fácil definir por intermédio de sua própria timidez quem controlava a relação entre os lençóis, mas às vezes tinha a oportunidade perfeita de modificar isso. Quando ele realmente dormia por estar cansado, raramente isto acontecia, mas quando acontecia era seu momento de ser a "controladora".

Ainda sorrindo e acariciando o cabelo escuro sentou-se sobre os joelhos em uma posição logo acima de sua cabeça, ainda observava séria sua expressão imutável que indicava seu sono ainda pesado. Só teria de se preocupar se seu sono mudasse para leve ou suas pálpebras vibrassem muito, características indicativas de que estava verdadeiramente acordado esperando o momento certo para surpreendê-la.

Sorrindo divertida inclinou-se para frente e ainda olhando para o rosto imutável do homem abriu o primeiro botão do casaco que usava. De fato a posição em que se encontrava e o arriscado movimento que fazia não eram característicos seus, pelo menos não quando as pessoas a observavam, mas quando podia sentir-se livre para tal, gostava de viver perigosamente.

Os botões ainda um pouco babados lhe irritaram um pouco, aquelas vestes pertenceram a Alone e guardou-as com carinho depois de sua morte, odiava vê-las maculadas por sua irmã, causava lhe tanta gana que a pressão acordou o marido, mas ela não percebeu tal alteração de sono.

Piscou algumas vezes antes de entender o que estava acontecendo, como na escada ele deveria ter pegado no sono alguns instantes, pensava seriamente que ela aproveitaria o momento para fugir de suas caricias, mas estava completamente enganado, pelo contrario agora tinha seu umbigo bem próximo ao seu nariz e mover sua cabeça o mínimo possível lhe permitia uma ampla visão da renda vermelha do conjunto preto que usava. Definiu como novo já que não o conhecia de sua gaveta ou de já tê-la visto usando.

Teria sido uma visão graciosa se não tivesse sentido o leve incomodo de ter um dos mamilos quase arrancados pela mordida que lhe deu. De um modo geral teria invertido as posições de forma rápida e teria lhe pagado na mesma moeda, mas o leve pensamento de que não teria tal oportunidade para vê-la agir daquela forma novamente lhe fez ficar quieto.

Ela continuou sua leve tortura para o outro mamilo, até que ambos estavam vermelhos e inchados. Vez ou outra observava sua face ainda sonolenta, estava tão confiante de seu sono e sua liberdade que não percebeu que ele estava a apertar a pálpebra com força.

Inverteu sua posição novamente de forma hábil, o suficiente para abismá-lo um instante, estava agora deitada sobre ele, o peso do corpo menor era quase imperceptível, o peso de sua armadura conseguia ter maior efeito. Ainda de olhos fechados, desta vez de forma mais suave, pode sentir o leve contato dos lábios sobre os seus, doce, cálido e macio.

Enunciou audívelmente sua insatisfação quando ela abandonou seu posto, mas ela não parecia mais preocupar-se com ele estar ou não acordado. Desceu seus beijos passeando com eles sobre a mandíbula áspera, deixando uma marca vermelha e prazerosa no pescoço a caminho dos ombros e finalmente de volta ao peito masculino liso e delineado por alguns séculos de tortura e treinamento intensificado ¹.

A sensação da língua com a pele já molhada pelo suor provocava uma maçante reação em seu baixo ventre, bem marcada pelo volume adicional de sua calça. A tortura continuou até a dobra do abdômen junto ao umbigo, brincou com ele fazendo círculos e por fim chupando a pele salgada, causando lhe cócegas. Ele odiava que lhe fizessem cócegas, pôs fim a sua excursão quando finalmente inverteu a posição entre eles.

- Divertiu-se? – Perguntou segurando seus braços, o cabelo comprido cobria seus olhos impedindo que ela pudesse definir seus sentimentos com clareza.

- Como num parque de diversões. – Afirmou caprichosa desdenhando do homem.

- Acho que vou cobrar o meu preço agora. – Dobrou o joelho entre suas pernas, a fricção entre os dois tecidos fazendo-a tremer levemente por antecipação.

- E eu pensando que meu conjunto novo fosse o suficiente. – Provocou-o ardilosamente.

- Gosto de preto, gosto de vermelho, gosto de... – Finalmente viu o desenho formado pela renda, era sem sombra de duvidas um H e um P. – Onde diabo encontrou essa graçinha.

- Uma loja na internet de artigos de um tal Harry Potter, foi irresistível ². – Respondeu caprichosa afastando os fios que teimavam em cair sobre a face do marido.

- Se o tal Potter for realmente inteligente ele vai tentar ser imortal. – Afirmou irritado afastando ele mesmo, mais uma vez o cabelo que novamente caia no rosto.

- Presumo que ele seja, mas isso não vem ao caso, já que eu não terminei de ler o livro. – Beijou-lhe a mandíbula mais uma vez rindo de sua frustração.

- Se você já acabou com sua diversão, eu realmente gostaria de continuar de onde você terminou. – Cansou-se de provocar riso na esposa e sentou-a sobre sua perna, ainda a lhe provocar por causa da fricção do tecido da calça e da renda.

- Não me lembro de você ter me deixado escolha. – Tombou levemente para trás fazendo-se de ofendida, os seios levemente realçados pela posição em que se encontrava.

Ele não respondeu, terminando por arrancar o casaco que ficou apenas aberto até aquele momento, algo retumbou em sua mente, como se conhecesse aquelas vestes de outra situação, mas aquele não era o momento de preocupar-se com roupas, definitivamente.

Agora com o torso completamente nu, tombou a cabeça para o lado enquanto observava a expressão de deleite da esposa, estava o provocando, soube disso no momento em que se pôs a procurar por novas armadilhas em sua roupa íntima, encontrando um pequeno fecho frontal a dificultar-lhe a vida. Ela nunca usara aquele tipo de fecho antes.

Levou um tempo na mesma posição, analisando lentamente como livrar-se daquele obstáculo sem estragar toda a peça, era um tipo de jogo bem melhor que o habitual xadrez com Hipnos, sem contar que era bem mais prazeroso também. Os segundos se arrastavam quando se deu por vencido, de sua provocação, chupava o dedo indicador apenas para distraí-lo, o volume em suas calças aumentava consideravelmente.

Vira-la de costas pareceu de inicio uma boa idéia, ainda com o joelho a provocá-la podia dar total atenção a seus ombros, desceu levemente uma das alças mescladas em preto e vermelho, a renda desenhava um raio assim como o fecho frontal da dita peça.

Seus lábios acompanhavam o movimento da alça, em seus ombros, braços e mãos, de um lado e depois do outro. Adorava a parte de suas costas entre a nuca a faixa do tecido, lambia e soprava na linha da coluna, lhe provocando arrepios altos, seu próprio desejo lhe subia a cabeça impossibilitando a habitual timidez, lhe permitindo maior liberdade, o deixando cada vez mais louco de desejo.

Desceu a língua sobre o restante da coluna, ignorando com muito pesar a faixa de tecido que o lembrava que ainda levava a peça que cobria os seios. Imaginava não ter tanto problema com o fino tecido de rendas mais abaixo, uma vez que ela mesma já se encontrava a torturá-lo com um ritmo inquieto de vai e vem dos quadris sobre sua coxa. Infelizmente ele não podia contar com aquele pequeno entalhe, um pequeno triangulo de tecido novamente com a inicial HP, estes dentro de um coração, o sangue subiu lhe a cabeça.

- Estamos audaciosos hoje não é? – Perguntou ainda mantendo a de costas para si voltou a morder-lhe o ombro, baixou o joelho, mesmo com os audíveis resmungos de insatisfação de sua amada. Ele apenas riu entre dentes, substituindo a fricção entre os dois tecidos pela evidente provocação de seus dedos.

- Você nem imagina. – Foi à única resposta racional que conseguiu emitir frente à prazerosa tortura.

- Tem razão, nem nos meus melhores sonhos eu poderia imaginar este tipo de recepção. – Aumentou o contato empurrando o tecido para o lado, podia sentir claramente sua umidade.

- Hades se for ficar me torturando mais, quando eu sair daqui, vou fazer você me pagar caro por isso. – A ameaça provou-lhe apenas mais excitação, iria explodir sem nem mesmo tocá-la como desejava.

- Terei de levar isso em consideração. – Sabia que ela falava a sério, o efeito de seu próprio prazer a cegava por praticamente horas antes de voltar à timidez habitual e está poderia ser sua única chance de saber a verdade.

Aumentou levemente a pressão sobre sua feminilidade, via o humor oscilante da esposa fazê-la enterrar o rosto fortemente no travesseiro da cama, pressionava com as unhas tão fortemente sobre o lençol que suas unhas abriam pequenos buracos no tecido grosso. E ele deleitava-se com aquela visão.

Podia sentir claramente quando seu próprio desejo não cabia mais em suas já apertadas calças, mas naquele momento estava decidido a fazê-la pagar, seus clamores já passavam a porta do quarto de modo que mordeu um travesseiro e enterrou outro sobre sua cabeça, segurando-o fortemente.

Chegaram ao ápice um após o outro, ela primeiro acabou rasgando o travesseiro, penas estavam agora amontoadas sobre a face e o cabelo do marido levemente apoiado sobre ela ainda repousava seus dedos em sua feminilidade, havia rasgado a calça com a outra mão antes repousada sobre as costas da esposa.

- Porque fez isso? De novo. – Ouviu o murmúrio fraco vindo dos travesseiros.

- O que quer dizer com de novo? – Responder com outra pergunta não era seu objetivo, mas o tom de voz deixou a duvida.

- Não pensou sobre o que eu falei da ultima vez não é? – Tirou o travesseiro da frente, virou-a de frente para si, apesar da tentativa frustrada de mudar de expressão sabia que ela estava chateada.

- Vai me dizer por que está aqui? – Perguntou levando-a para sentar-se em seu colo, repousou a testa sobre a sua.

- Não creio que isso venha ao caso Hades, quero saber sobre...

- Não vou deixar de lutar contra sua irmã Perséfone e não...

- Não me referia a isso. - Interrupções entre pensamentos eram comuns quando decidiam falar de assuntos diferentes depois de fazer amor, realmente à luta contra sua irmã era tediosa, mas não queria falar sobre ela agora.

- Então? – Perguntou genuinamente confuso.

- Filhos, Hades, quero ter meninos e meninas de olhos verdes e azuis e cabelos rebeldes. – Afastou mais uma vez a franja do cabelo do marido para longe de sua face, filhos eram um assunto polemico que tornaram a vida do casal no mínimo conturbada.

- Porque está aqui? – Perguntou segurando-lhe as mãos, a franja caindo novamente sobre o rosto ocultavam novamente seus sentimentos, isso no mínimo indicava que ele havia pensado no assunto.

- Porque quero estar aqui. – Levantou novamente a franja do homem, havia uma nítida confusão em seus olhos, mesclas perfeitas entre medo e surpresa e confusão e duvidas mil. – E daria qualquer coisa para estar aqui.

- Pers... – Ela calou-o com um beijo, castro e doce, cálido e macio.

* * *

><p>Bom, foi mais tempo que eu planejava, mas do nada me deu certo medo de que palavras usar e preferi desenhar isso de um modo delicadinho, em outras palavras eu tive de ler (nossa que difícil) príncipe sombrio (série sombria para quem quiser procurar ou conhece), que é um livro de romance.<p>

Como eu não tinha certeza de como desenhar mentalmente este relacionamento e tinha o objetivo de fazer quatro paginas de Word (objetivo pessoal, nada com o que se preocuparem), eu percebi que dava para fazer um leve desenrolar romântico antes e depois uma previa do que o futuro reservar para o casal fofis (sim eu pretendo que eles tenham bebês, mas não nesta fic, nada de final feliz sem esforço, ficaria muito sem graça).

Eu preferi desenhar um casal romântico porque ao ler a wiki sobre Perséfone onde afirmam que eram um casal pacifico, percebi que muitas histórias aqui com o casal se tratam sempre de uma menina tímida e que sempre é submissa ao marido, ou uma mulher amargurada por estar presa a ele, quando na wiki é justamente o contrario. Achei que seria um pequeno desafio pessoal escrever um romance assim com esse casal, então espero que gostem.

Perguntas que podem surgir, sobre o assunto hentai. Está escritora só conhece este tipo de hentai meio água com açúcar e leve (?). Eu já vi animes hentai, mas de um modo geral são muito exagerados e eu não saberia representá-los de forma literária (e nem pretendo, pois os poucos que vi são realmente exagerados), então se esperavam algo mais audacioso, peço que me desculpem, ou arrumem uma ajudante para me ensinar coisas mais audaciosas (adoro aprender novas formas de expressão literária, e sim, estes tipos de relações me interessam porque faltamente alguém vai querer ler sobre isso).

Uma resposta a senhorita Lune – lune e suas super perguntas, adoro porque me faz repensar um monte de coisas que poderia ter ficado melhor – a idéia era que todas as divindades com filhos de um modo geral não seriam um inimigo em potencial, mas ficou realmente meio confusa (principalmente porque não verifiquei a wiki se essa pessoa tem ou não filhos realmente), só a pessoa que disse o nome (especificamente) saberia do que eu estou falando.

Depois pensei em outra idéia para dar dicas eu responderei as opções de cada um por PM, podendo dar uma dica diferente para cada pessoa, fazendo assim uma competição diferente, uma competição de grupo.

OBS: não consegui conferir se tinha passado uma dica por PM, - problemas com o ff, de visualização de PM, mas ainda estou recebendo normalmente – então se possível as pessoas que receberam se receberam dicas postarem aqui – mediante o fato de que mudei um pouco as regras da competição, para ficar mais leve a consciência. Obrigada desde já.

Competições de grupo funcionaram assim: o grupo em que vocês estão usando a classificação do capítulo anterior pode enviar PM coletiva ou individualmente, lembrando que só os participantes daquele grupo podem enviar mensagens coletivas. PM coletiva é basicamente escolher um representante do grupo, fazerem suas apostas eu respondo as apostas conforme o negativo ou positivo das opções que vocês deram.

EX: o grupo interessado em armaduras – as pupilas do mestre shion enviam cada uma um nome:

Fulana – O marina Kaasa – não é ele porque ele não é um deus (ou seja, todos os humanos possíveis estão fora)

Beltrana – A deusa do amor Afrodite – Não é ela porque foi falado no capítulo -1

Ciclana – Anubis – não é ele porque ele não é deus grego (ou seja, todos os deuses gregos homens são possíveis inimigos)

As dicas aqui são exemplos, mas exemplos validos, porque eu disse que o Kaasa seria um vilão na parte das fichas.

Na questão de disputa em grupo todas vai saber quem não é e porque, mas isso ainda dá muito pano para obra, porque existem três gerações de deuses gregos – olímpicos, titãs, deuses da criação (tem outro nome, vou me lembrar e depois corrijo nas notas) Então pensem com carinho gente, é realmente difícil.

* * *

><p>Outras notas do capítulo, as marcações numéricas<p>

1 - Estou sugerindo que Cronos poderia ter torturado os filhos quando ele os engoliu, o que é completamente viável, visando o fato de que se ele não fizesse nada de mais, eles teriam saído de lá.

1 - Treinamento no caso referencia ao fato de que Hades treina com os espectros, sim Hades é mais foda que a Atena ele sua a camisa junto com os defensores dele, não fica lá sentado o dia inteiro fazendo nada.

2 - Eu juro que tinha pensado só na letra H, mas tenho uma camisa com o brasão da escolha de magia então não resisti a escrever HP que por mera coincidência são as iniciais do casal. Desculpem o trocadilho, mas foi realmente irresistível.

* * *

><p>notas finais extras: revendo a wiki percebi que a divindade tem mais assunto do que eu poderia imaginar, como não usarei <em><strong>muitas<strong>_ destas informações não aconselho que usem a wikipedia para definir quem acham que é o vilão, pois pode gerar confusão.


	4. Fichas atualizadas, anotações

Como eu havia dito, estou postando aqui as fichas escolhidas para amazonas (exceto a armadura de virgem por motivos de força maior que já devem estar sendo resolvidas), colocando aqui porque também fica mais fácil para mim encontra-las caso perca alguma coisa no FFN, que novamente não está ajudando muito.

Para todos os efeitos é apenas um ctrl c ctrl v das fichas originais enviadas por PM (algumas) ou por e-mail (outras) ou por reviews ( a grande maioria), não foram feitas alterações nem mesmo nos comentários feitos nas mesmas.

Prova viva do que eu estou falando - tive de correr ficha por ficha para encontrar a sahira, porque o ctrl f não achou, quase tive um ataque do coração.

* * *

><p>Enviada por Hikari Nemuru (Armadura de ÁRIES, par SHAKA)<p>

Nome Completo – Yuuki Tsukikage

Idade –20 anos

Nacionalidade – Japonesa

História – Yuuki é de uma família tradicional japonesa de Tokyo, rica, vivia em bibliotecas estudando, chegou a fazer cursos extra curriculares na escola de gastronomia e sobre mitologia, um assunto que a fascinava por completo e chegou a fazer um curso rapido de astrologia, sempre em primeiro lugar nos estudos, não tinha muitos amigos por causa de sua timidez e de sua descrença em si propria. Seu pai é dono de uma grande empresa famosa, sua mãe uma advogada renomada e seu irmão mais velho Oshihito um famoso cantor.

Essa descrença veio por causa que seus pais somente paparicavam seu irmão mais velho por ele ter conseguido entrar no mundo da fama muito rapido, pelo contrario Yuuki vivia trancada em uma biblioteca lendo livros. No começo ela era desleixada com o seu visual, sempre mostrou seu lado nerd. Mais tarde ja formada, fazendo faculdade de história da arte, para conseguir saber mais coisas sobre mitologia de todos os lugares do mundo. Yuuki decide se arrumar mais e se abrir mais para as pessoas, fazendo com que elas se aproximem dela, mas mantendo o jeito nerd.

Armadura que não quer – Touro, Câncer e Leão

Dourado que não quer – Mascara da Morte, Aldebaran e Shura.

Guerreiro deus que não quer – Thor, Alberich e Hagen.

Marina que não quer – Io, Bian e o Krishna.

Trama pessoal da personagem, escolher apenas um deles:

( ) Romance

(x) Treinamento

( ) Armadura

( ) Santuário

Cores que não usa – Roxo e preto

Coisas que gosta – Livros, musicas calmas e algumas POP, adora tocar violoncello, frio, neve e fazer seus desenhos e esculturas. Coisas fofas e muito coloridas e estar rodeada de amigos.

Coisas que não gosta – ficar sozinha (o que mais acontecia com ela em casa, seus pais não davam atenção a ela e tbm por não ter muitos amigos), não ter amigos e injustiças.

Estilo de roupa que usa – Fofas e meigas.

Aparência –Olhos azuis 1,66cm, pesa 50. Cabelos longos, desfiados até a meia coxa, num tom castanho avermelhado. Corpo esbelto e de traços delicados.

.com/images/8062704/yuuki_kuran_2_by_arika_sama-d3bvano_?1300586027 (é a primeira que aparecer)

Personalidade – Muito tímida, mas também muito graciosa, delicada, gentil e calma até demais. Não perde tempo em ajudar quem precise, mostrando um grande carinho pelas pessoas de quem ela gosta. Suas atitudes só mudam no campo de batalha, onde, de delicada e tímida, se torna extremamente confiante e até um pouco agressiva. Sua fala se torna firme, suas atitudes se tornam desafiadoras. Mas ainda assim seus movimentos são graciosos como se estivesse seguindo o ritmo perfeito de uma bela música. Muito inteligente, mas sabe controlar suas emoções, não deixar transparecer muito, que as vezes, dependendo da situação ela não consegue controlar deixando as emoções transparecerem. É descrente em si mesma, (porque seus pais não acreditavam muito em suas capacidades sempre a ignorando ou insultando) tanto no poder quanto na aparencia.

Coisas a acrescentar – Não faço muita questão de Hentai, mas se rolar eu aceito ^^! Ela é preguiçosa, esforço fisico foi sempre seu ponto fraco, por isso que escolhi treinamento, mas é muito dedicada e esforçada para melhorar esse temperamento sedentario. Eu acho que é só

* * *

><p>Enviada por Lune Kuruta (Armadura de TOURO, par AIOLIA)<p>

Nome Completo – Ingrid Maja Svörden (pronuncia-se mais ou menos "Maia" e "Sverden")

Idade – 25 anos

Nacionalidade - Sueca

0

História – Ingrid teve uma infância agradável, filha única de Erik e Anna Svorden. Erik tinha um cargo de confiança em uma importante empresa de mineração, de modo que, ainda aos sete anos, Ingrid se mudou com a família para Kiruna, uma cidade no norte da Suécia (tanto é que se familiarizou com o "Sol da Meia-Noite").

Retornou a Estocolmo apenas aos 19 anos para cursar Geologia, sendo uma aluna aplicada. Foi onde conheceu Johan, estudante de Medicina. Namoraram por quatro anos e, logo após sua formatura, descobriu-se grávida. Johan, que tinha planos de partir para os EUA, deixou claro que não pretendia assumir uma família ainda, mas que, caso necessário, ajudaria no que pudesse, materialmente falando.

No entanto, o relacionamento com Johan não sobreviveu à distância e às diferenças de prioridades, terminando ainda durante a gravidez. Johan vive em Nova Iorque, não conhece a filha e não tem planos de assumi-la. Ingrid decidiu não insistir, a mágoa suplantando qualquer sentimento. Não pretende falar dele à filha.

Atualmente, Ingrid vive em Kiruna, onde presta consultoria na empresa de mineração de seu pai. Mora com os pais e a filhinha de um ano e meio, uma graciosa loirinha de olhos verde-mar de nome Karin – para seu orgulho, parece uma miniatura da mãe.

Armadura que não quer – Libra (não é muito fã de combates diretos)

Dourado que não quer – Eu até pensei em rejeitar o Máscara da Morte, mas quem sabe uma criança não amoleça o coração canceriano dele? =P Portanto, não há restrições. Pode ser qualquer um ^^

Guerreiro deus que não quer – Fenrir, Thor, Alberich (esse aí não amoleceria nunca, psycho demais u.u)

Marina que não quer – Io, Bian, Krishna.

Trama pessoal da personagem, escolher apenas um deles:

( ) Romance

(X) Treinamento (vai sofrer bastante, afinal já é mãe)

( ) Armadura

( ) Santuário

1

Cores que não usa – Amarelo e laranja (não dá certo, choca com os cabelos dela n.n'')

Coisas que gosta – Karin (acima de tudo), crianças em geral (o Kiki estará na fic? Pode ser o xodozinho dela), ler, dias amenos, mar, chocolate/chocolate quente, ficar diante de uma lareira, framboesas, perfumes.

Coisas que não gosta – Calor excessivo, barulho, pessoas rudes ou escandalosas demais, vulgaridade, Johan (restou muita mágoa), maus-tratos a crianças, frutas cítricas.

Estilo de roupa que usa – tem um estilo discreto. Como sofre com o calor grego, tecidos leves e roupas frescas (vestidos na altura do joelho, sandálias, etc) serão a tônica. Usa uma correntinha com pingente em forma de coração – ao abri-lo, vê-se a foto de Ingrid com a pequena Karin.

2

Aparência (pode ser imagem) – 1,70 m, 62 kg. O corpo ainda é bonito, já com peso normal, embora os seios maiores e a cintura já não tão fina denotem sua maternidade. Os cabelos são loiros (loiro mesmo, num tom dourado, e não prateado) e lisos, vão até o meio das costas, e devido ao calor estão normalmente presos. Os olhos são em um tom verde-azulado (verde-mar). A pele é clara, meio rosada, e ela sofrerá bastante com o calor grego.

Personalidade – A maternidade a fez mulher adulta. É dedicada, responsável e bastante educada. Raramente se envolve em alguma contenda, pois no fundo tem horror a se indispor com alguém. É bastante carinhosa, não apenas com crianças, mas com adultos que aparentem fragilidade. Tende a guardar irritações e incômodos para si, e de vez em quando suas frustrações extravasam em forma de choro.

Em batalha, prefere uma função de suporte. Pelo menos no começo, não se sente suficientemente confiante para derrotar inimigos, embora esse receio possa diminuir ao longo do treinamento (e da fic). Pode ficar chocada nas primeiras batalhas (sobretudo se forem muito sangrentas – espero que ela fique longe da Tina u.u'), habituando-se à nova rotina com o tempo.

Como lado negativo é um tanto melancólica pela saudade que sente dos pais e, principalmente, da filha. Tem seus momentos de introspecção, represando essa dor dentro de si. Ciente de que a filha é sua maior fraqueza, não fala dela para ninguém, pelo menos inicialmente – seu maior medo é que usem sua filha contra ela em sua missão (às vezes tem pesadelos com isso), por isso tem extremo receio em confiar em alguém. Vive em um dilema: quer muito voltar a vê-la, contatá-la, mas teme colocá-la em risco. É extremamente carente, mas com medo de confiar sua vida pessoal a outras pessoas, prefere se fechar e se focar nos treinamentos.

Além de seu receio em confiar, Ingrid é bastante cética. É agnóstica, e realmente ficará chocada ao descobrir toda uma trama envolvendo deuses gregos e guerreiros de armaduras com golpes mirabolantes. Precisará digerir um pouco a história toda antes de passar a confiar mais em seus companheiros de missão.

Com relação a romance: Ingrid, a princípio, não está claramente aberta a um relacionamento. Assumiu para si o papel de mãe solteira, e agora que está longe de Karin parece tentar se fechar em seu papel como guerreira para tentar amenizar sua tristeza. Talvez a carência facilite uma abertura com o tempo. Uma vez que se perceba próxima a uma nova paixão, Ingrid passará a observar seu pretendente, tentando vê-lo como um possível pai para sua filha – não se permite envolver-se com alguém sem pensar em Karin.

3

Coisas a acrescentar: hentai permitido XD Lembrando que Ingrid não é mais virgem e nem uma "mocinha meiguinha", mas ainda assim não é dada a arroubos e a ousadias =P

Será que vai dar pra Ingrid ficar com o par e a filhinha? Tadinha T.T Seria o final realmente feliz pra ela =P

Já mencionei os pesadelos que ela costuma ter com a filha, né? Enfim, é isso e um certo remorso por se manter distante.

Não sei como você pretende recrutar todas as garotas pra formar o grupo – se elas irão de livre e espontânea vontade ou não. Mas creio que o recrutamento da Ingrid deva ser um pouco mais delicado, pois ela não deixaria a filha por uma história mitológica. Talvez sequestro, ameaça, alguma coisa que a force a deixar a família. Ou talvez ela desapareça misteriosamente... sei lá x.x

* * *

><p>Enviada por Hikari Nemuru (Armadura de GÊMEOS, par MILO)<p>

Nome Completo: Aghata Carrol

Idade: 18 anos

Nacionalidade: inglesa

0

História – Aghata vive em Londres com seus pais. Seu pai William por ser um soldado vive escoltando celebridades com frequencia, sua mãe Catherine é professora de musica, sua especialidade é aulas de flauta e tem uma irmã mais velha Alicia que é toda atrapalhada bem diferente dela que é séria e centrada, Alicia sempre teve um brilho bem animador, cursava faculdade de advocacia. Alicia vive se encrencando e Aghata sempre a safava de suas burradas.

Aghata tinha poucos amigos, pelo seu temperamento serio e reservada, mas vivia rodeada de gente para lhes explicar as materias que não sabiam direito. Chegou a se formar no colegial e prestar o vestibular para uma das universidades mais famosas de Londres no curso de Design gráfico, por ser fascinada por tipografia (estudos das letras e fontes) e identidade visual (criar ou redesenhar marcas ou logos de alguma empresa).

Ela estuda e trabalha para ajudar os pais, ja que Alicia não pegou ainda um estágio para sua experiencia curricular.

Armadura que não quer – Libra

Dourado que não quer – Mascara da Morte, Aldebaran

Guerreiro deus que não quer – Thor

Marina que não quer – Krishna e Io

Trama pessoal da personagem, escolher apenas um deles:

( ) Romance

( ) Treinamento

(x) Armadura

( ) Santuário

1

Cores que não usa – Marrom e verde

Coisas que gosta – uma boa musica, não das barulhentas. Ler pilhas e pilhas de livros, cozinhar.

Coisas que não gosta – barulho, que a persigam, bebidas alcoolicas, bagunça em extremo

Estilo de roupa que usa: Fofas

2

Aparência: Cabelos longos até a cintura, bem desfiados, num tom lilás, mechas que cobrem o canto do rosto na cintura também, olhos grandes, levemente afinados num verde acinzentado. Tem 1,69 cm e 58 kg. Pele bem alva, braços e pernas longos e finos, corpo normal, busto igualmente normal. Aparenta muita fragilidade e delicadeza.

Personalidade: Apesar de aparentar fragilidade e delicadeza, Aghata é na verdade uma garota séria, calma e reservada, demonstra muito conhecimento e inteligencia. Dependendo da situação ela é fria e impassivel, chegando a ser calculista isso em casos de lutas, ela demonstra amizade somente com pessoas que gosta e ainda com aquela aprente frieza. Apesar de tudo sabe sorrir. Tenta se isolar de todos, mas sempre tem um que a persegue a pentelhando que acaba virando uma pilha de nervos (deixo a sua escolha quem vai ser a pentelha ou o pentelho que vai acabar se tornando amiga ou amigo dela). É uma garota de poucas palavras, mas quando a abre sai palavras frias ou muitas vezes sabias. É organizada, gosta tudo em ordem, mas não chega a ser neurotica por arrumação. Muitas vezes tem uma fala bem autoritária, é muito discreta em suas ações por não gostar de chamar atenção.

3

Coisas a acrescentar: Gosta de usar roupas fofas por causa de sua aparencia delicada e fragil, muitas vezes usa esse estilo de roupa para enganar idiotas.

Seus apelidos nos tempos de escola: Biblioteca ambulante, por sempre estar lendo livros e tradutor portatil, por saber muitas linguas (Portugues, Japones, Frances, Espanhol, italiano, grego) e pode ter sim Hentai.

Acho que vou fechar as fichas hoje, então só postando este capítulo para atualizar as fichas e ver o que acontece.

* * *

><p>Enviada por Jules Heartilly (Armadura de CÂNCER, par MU)<p>

Nome Completo: Asa Noble

Idade: 23 anos

Nacionalidade: Canadense

0

História – Asa cresceu em Montreal com seus pais e seus dois irmãos mais velhos Stephen e Todd. Fez faculdade de administração e namorou durante esse tempo com um rapaz, que acabou dando um fora nela no penúltimo ano de faculdade na festa de ano novo. Ela superou o trauma, mas ainda é meio arredia a relacionamentos. Divide um apartamento com seu irmão Stephen em Toronto, e trabalha numa Lan House.

Armadura que não quer – Sem restrições

Dourado que não quer – Aldebaran

Guerreiro deus que não quer – Haguen, Thor e Fenrir

Marina que não quer – Io, Bian e Krishna

Trama pessoal da personagem, escolher apenas um deles:

( ) Romance

(X) Treinamento

( ) Armadura

( ) Santuário

1

Cores que não usa – Bege e laranja

Coisas que gosta – Tecnologia, ipods, ipads, iphones, vídeo games, computadores, festas, moda, gatos, dançar (faz aula de dança do ventre) e chocolate.

Coisas que não gosta – Pessoas mal humoradas, cozinhar (quem cozinha na casa dela é o irmão), que liguem para ela nos sábados de manhã (porque provavelmente passou a sexta-feira em alguma balada e só voltou na manhã seguinte).

Estilo de roupa que usa – Casual/elegante. Ela é vaidosa, fã de designers, gosta de roupas ousadas e elegantes, mas sem muito exagero. Adora botas e casacos, mas não gosta muito de estampas florais.

2

Aparência: Cabelos roxos ondulados na altura dos ombros, olhos azul marinhos, 1,69cm, 66kgs, esbelta, seios médios.

Personalidade: Vaidosa, geniosa, bem humorada, teimosa, irônica e engraçada. Costuma ser curiosa e pode ser manipuladora às vezes. Observadora, consegue perceber coisas ao redor, mas mantém isso para si. Ela costuma ser meio arredia a relacionamentos, e a qualquer investida de um rapaz ela "escorrega" inventando alguma desculpa. Ela leva bastante a sério as decisões que toma.

3

Coisas a acrescentar – Hentai, óbvio! XD

* * *

><p>Enviada por Lilly Angel88 (Armadura de LEÃO, par AIOLOS)<p>

Nome Completo: Abigail Blaine Johnson.

Idade: 19 anos.

Nacionalidade: Norte-americana.

História – Abby nasceu em uma família de classe alta, filha de um empresário, Noah Johnson e uma famosa ex-modelo americana - que fez muito sucesso nos anos 80 e caiu no anonimato - dona de uma pequena agencia de modelos, Victória Phiplips Blaine, mais conhecida como, Victória Blaine. Victória sempre quis ter uma filha que seguisse seus passos e transformá-la na modelo internacional que ela nunca conseguiu ser e depois dos três filhos homens quase desistiu, mas na ultima tentativa finalmente conseguiu ter sua garotinha. Contudo Abby logo se mostrou uma decepção pra mãe já que além dos olhos, não parecia possuir nada de sua beleza e sempre foi uma criança gordinha. Abby passou a maior parte da infância tentando agradar a mãe e ser como ela mais falhando sempre nessa tarefa, sendo duramente criticada por Victória e sempre tendo consolo nos braços dos irmãos. Sua vida na escola também não era nenhum pouco fácil sendo constantemente vitima de bulling, por causa do seu sobrepeso. Foi nessa época que ela começou sua luta contra a balança onde ela só conseguiu uma internação no hospital assustando a família toda, depois disso desistiu das dietas malucas e passou a se consultar com um psicólogo que a ajudou muito a superar suas inseguras em relação a sua aparência. Abby se tornou uma pessoa mais confiante e decidida, suas consultas fizeram nascer um amor próprio por si mesma que ela não possuía e seu indiscutível orgulho e determinação. Apesar de tudo o que tinha passado sua mãe parecia ainda não notá-la sempre sentia inveja das modelos de sua mãe que ela parecia tratar mais como filhas do que ela própria que era de fato sua filha. Por isso ela decidiu que mostraria a sua mãe o quanto tinha mudado e era merecedora da atenção e admiração de toda a família sendo uma garota popular, sem deixar de ser ela mesma. Nunca foi a garota mais popular do colégio como queria e os garotos não viravam os pescoços quando ela passava, mas entrar aos 15 anos na faculdade com certeza tinha chamado a atenção de todos. E foi na faculdade de Artes que tinha encontrado um pouco de notoriedade, não exatamente a que desejava obter como sendo a mais jovem a entrar na universidade de Columbia ao invés de ser a mais bonita, mas enfim era algum tipo de atenção. Atualmente mora em Manhathan, no bairro de classe media, Greenwich Village, sozinha em um apartamento charmoso. Já terminou os estudos em Arte e Ciência da Comunicação. Possui um Ciber café livraria – resultado de um pequeno e bem sucedido investimento em uma nova empresa de tecnologia na bolsa - que vende desde clássicos da literatura até quadrinhos e que é o point dos adolescentes da região. Também escreve uma história em quadrinhos sobre super-heróis na internet, que ela vende a uma produtora de porte médio.

Armadura que não quer – Áries, Touro, Sagitário.

Dourado que não quer – Shura, Máscara da Morte e Aldebaran.

Guerreiro deus que não quer – Thor, Fenrir e Bado.

Marina que não quer – Krishna, Isaak, Thetis (acho que ela não conta e se for assim considere o ultimo), Bian.

Trama pessoal da personagem, escolher apenas um deles:  
>(X) Romance<br>( ) Treinamento  
>( ) Armadura<br>( ) Santuário

Cores que não usa – Rosa muito cheguei e amarelo.

Coisas que gosta: Engenhocas, novidades, livros, quadrinhos, animes, series, música, arte, desenhar seus quadrinhos. Estar no controle. Estar sempre com seu fone de ouvido escutando suas musicas e Abby ainda será capaz de ouvir todo mundo. Fazer varias coisas ao mesmo tempo. Estar sempre ocupada. Ser a melhor no que faz. Varar a madrugada assistindo uma maratona de suas series preferidas. Adora analisar sistemas complexos de informação, consertar computadores. Sua liberdade e independência. Comer. Trabalhar, estudar, ler de madrugada, é a hora em que ela mais produz. Novidades, experiências novas, viajar, andar à esmo, partilhar seus interesses com outras pessoas e conversar.

Coisas que não gosta: Ser ignorada. Que mexam no seu computador, pra ela seu computador é uma coisa sagrada, por isso NINGUEM TOQUE NELE, se sabe o que é bom pra saúde. Que falem mal de Jornada nas estrelas, andar sem seu page, celular, palm top e mp7. Ser interrompida no meio de um conserto no computador. Não conseguir gravar seu programa favorito. Pessoas arrogantes e que se acham no direito de humilhar os outros. Brigas que invadam os limites da sua intimidade, pessoas afetadas, comportamento autoritário, sentir-se entre a cruz e a espada, gritaria, pessoas inflexíveis ou extremamente conservadoras. Que lhe façam perguntas muito pessoais ou intimas, isso não quer dizer que ela não faça aos outros. Mas não a nada que ela deteste mais do que o ócio, já que Abby precisa preencher constantemente seu tempo com atividades.

Estilo de roupa que usa: Ela gosta de conforto por isso usa e abusa de um estilo boyfriend, com algumas calças rasgadas, outras com lavagens claras, normalmente usa alguma camiseta com personagens da Marvel ou bandas de rock e camisas xadrez de cores escuras e largas por cima, bem entre o nerd e um estilo meio punk mesmo. Adora all star, mas é apaixonada por suas botas de combate. E nunca se separa das grossas pulseiras de couro com fivelas, em cada pulso.

Aparência: Rosto redondo de traços comuns, nada muito chamativo, pele negra. Os cabelos são cinza prateados como os do pai, mas ondulados até o fim das costas e com uma franja lisa repicada que chega até os grandes e brilhantes olhos verdes, que são escondidos por grandes óculos de aro arredondado. Nariz pequeno e levemente arrebitado, os lábios carnudos e avermelhados, possui covinhas no rosto que aparecem quando sorri. É um pouco cheinha, mas com curvas, quadris largos e seus fartos seios é também bem baixa, com 1,52 de altura. As unhas estão sempre pintadas de preto e ela tem uma tatuagem, o símbolo de Ankh no pulso direito, uma outra tatuagem, o símbolo do homem aranha, na curva do pescoço na parte de trás a direita e a ultima nas costas no começo do ombro do lado esquerdo o Have a Nice Day.

Personalidade: Abby é praticamente um gênio, adora ler, mas mais do que ler ela ama tecnologia. Sua personalidade, intelectual é resultado da sua falta de jeito. Abby é uma atrapalhada e definitivamente desajustada. Ela é extremamente sarcástica e sempre usa a ironia para por humor nos acontecimentos que ocorrem à sua volta. Ela é muito positiva e, embora por vezes o seu humor seja errado e mal-educado, ela tenta evitar as piadinhas em situações difíceis. Mas por pior que seja uma situação seu senso de humor se aflora. Ao tentar rir de tudo ela foge de tudo que a deixa mal e vulnerável. Por isso não é difícil vê-la fazendo piada da própria desgraça ou dos apuros em que a sua impulsividade a coloca. Abby é obcecada, excêntrica e neurótica, com tendência a querer se tornar o centro das atenções. No entanto, pode se mostrar um doce de pessoa, tendo um bom coração, e isto é muitas vezes ignorado pelos outros. Abby tem pouquíssimos amigos e nunca sabe quando manter sua boca fechada, as vezes dizendo suas piadinhas sarcásticas e acabando por magoá-los ou irritá-los de algum modo, mesmo sem ter a intenção. Já que ela dá muito valor as amizades que tem sempre estando ao lado de um amigo mesmo quando todos tiverem abandonado o barco. Ela é generosa, paciente, carinhosa e leal com todos os amigos. Apesar de evitar falar de seus próprios problemas, de suas necessidades e tudo o que for banal ou baixo astral. Ela repele qualquer atitude de auto-piedade ou dependência e nunca se deixa abater. Abby tem uma personalidade muito artística, imaginativa e estranha. Extremamente observadora e analítica tem uma sensibilidade muito aguda que a faz enxergar muito mais do que todo mundo, sempre vendo por trás das aparências. Os desafios não intimidam, ao contrário, desafios dignos a entusiasmam a continuar. Rápida, esperta e inclinada a aprender de tudo. Abby é muito independente, gostando de fazer as coisas a sua maneira. Bastante orgulhosa detesta precisar da ajuda dos outros, tão pouco dá o braço a torcer, ela simplesmente detesta admitir seus erros. Possui uma curiosidade sem limites que a faz sempre se meter onde não deve e se intrometer em assuntos que não lhe dizem respeito. Abby quando se irrita, mais sarcástica e cínica se torna. Mas nem sempre ela será tão "amável" assim, quando estiver realmente irritada ela pode agir de forma bastante agressiva, impulsiva e passional. Algo que logo a faz se arrepender depois. Abby vê com certo cinismo e deboche o amor, dizendo que ele foi feito para pessoas lindas, ricas, populares ou como uma fuga para os carentes e desesperados por companhia, por isso ela despreza completamente sua vida sentimental e realmente não saberia como agir ou se comportar em relação a ela.

Coisas a acrescentar:

* Nikki's, é o nome do Ciber café livraria dela. Esse nome vem de Nikki que é a deusa da vitória que sempre acompanhava Atena em suas batalhas. O nome do lugar é uma homenagem a Atena na mitologia grega, a deusa da guerra, da civilização, da sabedoria, da estratégia, das artes, da justiça e da habilidade.

* Abby tem ao todo seis funcionários: Na livraria, James que cuida do estoque, Carrie que fica no caixa, Bob que faz as entregas. Na parte do café, Natalie e Ryan que se revezam servindo os clientes e preparando cafés e afins, por ultimo Trevor que fica no caixa do café. Já Abby fica com a melhor parte do trabalho, na opinião dela, atender os clientes da livraria, indicando desde livros a quadrinhos, cuidando também da manutenção dos próprios computadores e auxiliando os clientes que tenham algum problema com os mesmos.

* É fluente em várias línguas como: inglês, italiano, espanhol, francês e grego.

*Apesar de não gostar de praticar esportes, já que não vê nenhuma utilidade pratica para eles, o mesmo não se pode dizer de praticar artes marcias nos fins de semana, algo que ela adora fazer como uma boa fã de super-heróis.

* Ela detesta que a chamem de Abigail, já que isso inevitavelmente a lembra do tom repressor que sua mãe sempre usa com ela, de resto todos a chamam de Abby. Alias o nome dela é uma homenagem a avó materna, que tinha o mesmo nome.

* Ela odeia mulherengos, não há nada que a tire mais do sério! Isso porque quando tinha 14 anos um garoto que ela gostava e que ela sabia que estava totalmente fora do alcance dela, por ser lindo e popular começou a dar bola pra ela, Abby acabou caindo como um patinho e na primeira oportunidade que teve ele a ridicularizou na frente de todo mundo. Ela nunca se sentiu tão humilhada em toda a sua vida. Depois disso ela meio que desistiu de relacionamentos e garotos. Ela tem um certo complexo de patinho feio, se achando bem sem graça, algo que não é verdade, por isso não acredita muito quando um cara bonito se interessa por ela, achando que ou ele quer brincar com ela ou se aproveitar dela ou melhor do dinheiro dela e da família.

* Ela beijou apenas uma vez, quando tinha 14 anos, seu colega do clube de xadrez a beijou de surpresa, foi uma experiência molhada e desagradável.

* Pessoalmente com ou sem hentai tá ótimo pra mim. Então se tiver já tô me preparando. Abby é virgem, mas muito curiosa, apesar de tentar se conter. É daquelas que você não dá nada quando olha, mas que é um vulcão entre quatro paredes, apesar da experiência zero. Resumindo ela vai se mostrar muito entusiasmada e criativa na hora do "vamo ver" e vai querer experimentar de tudo...

* * *

><p>Layla Lykos – Armadura (Virgem) – Par (Aldebaran)<p>

* * *

><p>Enviada por Sesys (Armadura LIBRA, par DOHKO)<p>

Nome Completo – Allyn Slowik

Idade – 18 anos.

Nacionalidade – Inglesa.

0

História – Possui uma família pequena, constituída apenas de seus pais e ela mesma. Nunca teve nenhum irmão ou irmã, assim a garota em sua infância por diversas vezes se sentiu solitária quanto a companhia de alguma outra criança dentro de casa. Seus avós paternos nunca paravam em um lugar fixo, sempre viajavam por diversos países, comparecendo em raros aniversários da neta. Já os maternos a menina nunca chegou a conhecer, seu avô havia morrido antes mesmo dela nascer e sua avó após a morte se isolou em uma fazenda, somente com a companhia de sua enfermeira. Sua mãe, Elisabeth, uma renomada médica sempre foi mais presente na vida da filha que o pai, James (advogado), pois este sempre estava ocupado com o trabalho, mas o pouco tempo que tinha para com a filha para ela já era o suficiente. Sua infância, como a da maioria das crianças, fora normal, nada em especial. Ia à escola diariamente, sempre se destacando entre os demais, fazia viagens para diversos países no decorrer dos anos com os pais, possuía diversos amigos. Enfim, nada fora de uma rotina de uma família normal. Aos seus doze anos seus pais se separaram. Não havia sido brigas que motivaram o casal a se divorciarem. Uma separação amigável e aceita de ambas as partes. Isso nada mudou na vida de Allyn já que esta iria morar com a mãe, mas passar as férias e os longos feriados na casa do pai. Este, logo depois do rompimento com Elisabeth ficara noivo e se casara com Allyn, uma mulher que fugia dos clichês do tema madrasta, pois esta era deveras gentil. Esta não possuía nenhum filho, assim, a garota de longe era sua grande paixão. Allyn realmente encantava qualquer um com sua personalidade e sua –aparente– aparência frágil. Tempos depois sua mãe também decidiu seguir com sua vida, mas não antes da filha jurar que estaria tudo bem em ela se casar novamente. Seu padrasto, David, um famoso empresário, que diferente de Amber, tinha um filho. Este era dois anos mais velho que a garota. Allyn não demorou a se adaptar a sua nova família. David era calmo e divertido, coisa que realmente lhe agradou de um tanto. Já seu novo irmão era mais distante. Logo descobrira ele apenas era reservado, mas não demorou pra que ele deixar esse seu jeito de lado para com a menor. Aos seus dezesseis anos havia terminado o ensino médio, já que era adiantada se comparada aos demais nos estudos. Antes de fazer a faculdade para escolher definitivamente no que iria se formar no futuro, ela fez diversos cursinhos para várias categorias. No fim, formou-se em medicina.

Armadura que não quer – Gêmeos, Câncer e Aquário.

Dourado que não quer – Aldebaran, Máscara da Morte e Shura.

Guerreiro deus que não quer – Thor, Fenrir e Hagen.

Marina que não quer – Bian, Krishna e Io.

Trama pessoal da personagem, escolher apenas um deles:

( ) Romance

(X) Treinamento

( ) Armadura

( ) Santuário

1

Cores que não usa – Não lhe agrada usar cores berrantes, mas se for preciso escolher cores, então, marrom e laranja.

Coisas que gosta – Ama esportes, de qualquer tipo, natação, vôlei, tênis, lutas, corridas, esta última é sua preferida, sente-se livre quando corre, uma enorme paz ocupa todo o seu ser; neve, chuva, frio, vento, não se imagina vivendo sem esses climas da natureza. Têm diversas coleções de livros, literatura é sua paixão, sempre está com a cara enfiada em algum livro. Gosta de todo o tipo de doce, mas os amargos são seus preferidos, nunca soube explicar o porquê, e não apenas doce, mas qualquer coisa amarga ela ama; adora queijo, mas é proibida de consumir tal coisa por ser alérgica. Vive tirando fotos de tudo que lhe interessa, sua máquina é sua verdadeira paixão, e por esse motivo não a empresta a ninguém; arte abstrata, ela simplesmente ama, mesmo que não faça o mesmo sentido pra muitas pessoas, e é exatamente por isso que ela gosta. Preto, roxo, azul, cinza são seus tons de cores preferidos. Adora balões de gás hélio, os que voam, algo simples que lhe trás uma enorme felicidade. Bichos de pelúcia lhe chamam tanto atenção, que a garota se vê obrigada a sair comprando vários de uma só vez, uma mania que ela alega que nunca irá largar. Tem a mania de observar com demasiado interesse as coisas ao seu redor, notando assim, os mínimos detalhes até das coisas simples. Tem a mania de ficar sentada no chão, ou até mesmo deitada, não se importa que os outros reclamem com ela sobre isso, falando para que ela sente em uma cadeira, sente-se bem no chão e não liga em se sujar. Tem a péssima mania de morder algo que está na sua frente, qualquer coisa, por isso ela vive com diversos doces no bolso. Vive chamando os estranhos que ela não conhece de moço ou moça, apenas por não saber o nome do individuo mesmo, e os que ela conhece e já tem certa intimidade costuma apelidá-los de criatura.

Coisas que não gosta – Os insetos que habitam nas árvores lhe irritam, já que gosta de subir e ficar sentada em um dos galhos, esses besouros lhe dão raiva. Detesta o odor de bebidas alcoólicas e de cigarros. Pessoas que maltratam animais pra ela realmente não deveriam viver, odeia este tipo de seres e no final se ver um maltrato, ela não consegue se controlar, tomando atitudes impensadas no final. Pessoas hipócritas lhe dão certo nojo, odiando o comportamento desses indivíduos. Odeia dias ensolarados, com um calor demasiado, sua pele acaba ficando em uma coloração avermelhada e ardente. Detesta diversas pessoas aglomeradas em um único local.

Estilo de roupa que usa – Allyn possui um estilo de roupa bem simples, mas ainda sim não deixando de ser diferente e original. Ama usar luvas mitenes e meias acima do joelho. Seus gosto de blusas variam entre as de manga em um tamanho tradicional e as longas, na maioria das vezes estampadas com algo abstrato, desenhos sem nexo. Não possui um estilo certo de calças, apenas veste o que lhe deixa confortável, desde um simples jeans a moletons. A maioria de seus calçados são tênis de cano alto ou não e certos tipos de sapatilhas, além de botas, raramente está com alguma sandália, não se sente confortável com estas, assim, também é comum vê-la apenas de meia em lugares bem informais. A garota ama colocar gargantilhas em tons escuros e cinto jogado por cima de suas saias, mesmo que não seja realmente preciso.

2

Aparência – A garota possui uma estatura baixa, chegando ao máximo nos 1,58 centímetros, parecendo assim que sua altura parou de desenvolver aos seus 12 anos. Com a aparência infantil, é julgada por várias ocasiões como uma pessoa mais nova apenas pelo que aparenta. Sua pele macia é muito clara, que por vezes à luz solar aparenta ser pálida. Dona de um corpo bem definido e com curvas delicadas; seus seios são em um tamanho mediano, igualmente à seu bumbum, ambos proporcional à sua idade. Suas pernas torneadas, possuindo cochas em um tamanho adequado a seu corpo, ou seja, elas não chegam a ser grossas, mas também não são finas; possui um corpo magro, mas não esquelético. Seu cabelo é possui tons varias de loiro, num liso natural, e algumas ondulações no decorrer deste, levemente repicado, chegando a um palmo abaixo de seus seios; mechas em um tamanho significativamente menores decoram sua rosto, sua franja é igualmente repicada, jogada para o lado esquerdo de seu rosto, indo até pouco abaixo de seu olho, cobrindo assim pouca parte deste. Estes são em uma tonalidade azul-gelo, possuindo um brilho incomum, seguidos de cílios longos, adornados de cílios não tão grandes numa tonalidade um pouco mais escuros, e sobrancelhas bem feitas, na mesma cor que seu cabelo, nem finas, nem grossas, levemente arqueadas. Seu nariz pequeno encaixa-se perfeitamente em seu rosto; seus lábios pequenos são naturalmente avermelhados, tendo uma pequena mancha de nascença no meio dos inferiores; dentes pequenos e realmente brancos, cada um em seu devido lugar. Suas bochechas são cheinhas e delicadamente coradas, possuindo assim um rosto quase que arredondado, sem alguma imperfeição neste. Têm dois piercings na parte superior de sua orelha, no formato de argolas e são prateados, além de uma tatuagem em seu pescoço, na parte direita deste, 'Provehito In Altum' (que em uma tradução livre pode significar 'alcançar a altura' ou 'lançar-se ao desconhecido') são as seguintes palavras escritas em sua nuca com um tom preto, mas sombreado de azul escuro que se destacam sob a sua pele clara.

Personalidade – Possui uma personalidade enérgica, mas tranqüila. É meio que hiperativa, mas de um jeito agradável e fácil de conviver. Geralmente é uma pessoa calma, sempre na sua, e não se irrita com facilidade, mas se sua paciência se esgota, coisa que acontece raramente, ela fica irreconhecível, pois todos a sua volta estão acostumados com a menina tranqüila. Sua inteligência é algo admirável; seu raciocínio, na maioria das vezes, diferente dos demais, sendo assim um pouco 'do contra', é impressionante, possui uma lógica única e original, mas sempre correta, imaginando assim várias possibilidades de algo acontecer enquanto outra pessoa pensa em apenas uma; este é um dos motivos de se destacar nesse quesito. Ambiciosa, sempre que põe algo em sua cabeça, raramente é retirada, e pelo seu objetivo, é capaz de fazer coisas que ninguém imaginou. Corre atrás do que quer, não gosta de sempre receber as coisas sem ter feito por merecer. É indecisa sobre diversos aspectos quando os avalia dos dois lados, não consegue escolher algo com muita rapidez, muito menos se ficarem colocando pressão nela, coisa que odeia. Uma pessoa justa, sempre tentando ao máximo fazer o que é certo. É super atenciosa com aqueles ao seu redor, ela seria o tipo de 'amiga perfeita', caso não fosse certas vezes mandona e manipuladora. Não abre mão dos seu ponto de vista sobre tal coisa, pois quando toma uma decisão e acha que esta está certa, ela pode ser tornar a teimosia em pessoa. Se esforça sempre para dar o 'melhor de si', sempre procurando ser admirada e reconhecida pelos outros, a opinião alheia, para ela, importa. Não é uma pessoa difícil de agradar, possui um humor bem alegre que por algumas vezes se torna infantil. Mas, como ela mesma diz, não é perfeita. Assim, tem seus momentos de raiva, tristeza, egoísmo, histeria e medo. Estes sentimentos 'irracionais' são presentes em sua vida tanto quanto os demais. Não é muito modesta como procura ser; às vezes é impossível fazer com que seu ego não vezes é insegura, por este motivo precisa sempre de alguém ao seu lado para lhe apoiar e fazer com que siga em frente. Mesmo que não goste, é um pouco dependente dos outros, mas isso não é algo que ela renega, pois valoriza o valor das pessoas e sabe que sempre irá precisar destas. Gosta de observar muito antes de tirar conclusões precipitadas; os detalhes das coisas e os modos das pessoas sempre são observados por ela. Discreta, não gosta de chamar atenção para si mesma, o que algumas vezes não é capaz de fazer, pois seu jeito diferente é algo que se destaca entre os demais. Não é tímida, diferentemente disso, gosta de falar e expor sua opinião sobre tal assunto, o que lhe torna uma pessoa fácil de conversar já que aceita a opinião alheia, mesmo que não concorde. Um de seus defeitos é confiar muito nas pessoas, e por isso quebrar a cara depois com as atitudes delas, que ao seu ver, são erradas. Precisa de muito esforço para entender que o mundo não é perfeito, assim como as pessoas também não, nem mesmo ela.

3

Coisas a acrescentar – Ahn, cenas fortes estão liberadas.

* * *

><p>Enviada por Princesa Apola (Armadura ESCORPIÃO, par SAGA)<p>

Nome Completo - Anastásia iz Alexander. Anastásia é um nome de origem grega que significa ressurreição, Anastásia foi uma princesa da Rússia que por anos acreditaram que ela foi sobrevivente da carnificina que fizeram com os Romanov na revolução russa. Alexander significa "protetor do homem" e é de origem grega. E "iz" é "de" em russo.

Idade – 20 Anos

Nacionalidade – Rússia, São Petersburgo

0

História – Quando tinha 5 anos, viu sua família (pai, mãe e dois irmãos, um mais novo e outro mais velho) ser completamente dizimada por ladrões em busca da fortuna de seu pai. Sobreviveu, pois sua mãe a escondeu na adega de vinhos de seu pai, quando viu os corpos de seus pais e irmãos ensangüentados uma raiva e ódio abateram em seu coração e inconscientemente se transformou em um mostro, matando os assassinos. Atualmente vive com sua avó paterna, e cursa faculdade de Letras, quer ser uma escritora, tem vários amigos e não trabalha por sua avó ter dinheiro. Jamais contou para ninguém sobre o dia em que se transformou em monstro, apenas diz que quando saiu do esconderijo os encontrou naquele estado. Esse lado cruel e sádico esquece o que é justiça ou amor (tipo o "medico e o mostro", mas neste caso seria a "anja e o demônio") Tem medo que os outros descubram essa parte de seu intimo e teme voltar a ser um monstro e não conseguir retornar ao seu verdadeiro ser. Obs.: Quando ela se torna um monstro seus cabelos ficam pretos e seus olhos vermelhos.

Armadura que não quer – Touro.

Dourado que não quer – Aldebaram, o resto creio que combinam com ela ^.^

Guerreiro deus que não quer – Thor e Fenrir

Marina que não quer – Kassa, Io e Bian.

Trama pessoal da personagem, escolher apenas um deles:

( ) Romance

( ) Treinamento

() Armadura

(X) Santuário

1

Cores que não usa – Preto

Coisas que gosta - Pentear seus longos cabelos e cuidar dos outros (tem grande conhecimentos sobre plantas e ervas medicinais). Ficar sozinha, ouvir musica clássica e ama sua avó.

Coisas que não gosta – Que outros se machuquem, tem temor da morte dos outros. Do demônio que vive nela.

Estilo de roupa que usa – Como é de alta classe social, costuma usar saias, vestidos, terninhos.

2

Aparência (pode ser imagem) - Os cabelos são extremamente compridos e lisos, chegam nos joelhos, são loiros e geralmente estão presos em coque, trança, rabo; os olhos são cinzas; o corpo é esbelto, pernas longas e busto farto; uma pele branquinha como a neve. 1,70m de altura e pesa 58 kg.

Personalidade - É doce, gentil e amável com todos. Uma boa amiga e sabe o que se passa no coração dos outros, entretanto não permite que os outros se aproximem de mais. Não quer apaixonar por ninguém, ela tem um lado obscuro e teme que ele seja revelado, e machuque essa pessoa. Comunicativa, alegre, atenciosa e prestativa.

3

Por ser de classe elevada e ter sido criada pela avó, vive em um mundo "antiquado", mas ter cenas "calientes" não há problema.

Nome da avó: Olga iz Alexander - Olga é de origem russa, era o nome da irmã mais velha da princesa Anastásia, significa santa.

Nome do pai: Dimitri iz Alexander – Dimitri de origem russa, "Aquele que pertence a Deméter, Deusa da Fertilidade".

Nome da mãe: Adele iz Alexander – Adele de origem francesa, "Aquela que provém de família nobre".

Nome do irmão mais velho: Nicolau iz Alexander – Nicolau de origem grega, variante de Nicolas significa "O vencedor do povo", era o nome do pai da princesa Anastásia.

Nome do irmão mais novo: Igor iz Alexander – Igor de origem russa, "Príncipe da Paz".

* * *

><p>Enviada por Lune Kuruta (Armadura de SAGITÁRIO, par AFRODITE)<p>

Nome Completo: Adamantina (significa "A indomável", e ela tem certo orgulho disso) Chrystopoulos (mas é conhecida por todos como Tina)

Idade: 20

Nacionalidade: Grega

0

História – Tina é a primeira de sete filhas mulheres (em "escadinha"). A mãe, Adela, é uma dona-de-casa bastante ortodoxa; o pai, Alceu, é médico.

A mais velha sempre deu muita dor-de-cabeça à mãe, pois parecia incapaz de acatar ordens. Odiava os serviços da casa e a mania de seus pais de exigirem dela um exemplo às irmãs mais novas.

A adolescência foi conturbada, com direito a fuga de casa aos 14 anos, mas acabou retornando. No fundo, sempre foi leal à sua família, envolvendo-se em brigas (às vezes indo mesmo pra agressão física) em defesa das mais novas - Lídia, Laila, Yone, Inês e as gêmeas mais novas, Ágata e Melissa. Fez a tatuagem aos dezoito anos.

Apaixonada por ciências humanas, contrariou o desejo de seus pais, que queriam que se tornasse médica, e optou por cursar Antropologia. Mal fez 18, partiu de Lárissa, na Tessália, para Atenas. Fez a tatuagem antes da mudança, porém, em um último ato de afirmação da própria vontade.

Atualmente, vive em um pequeno apartamento próximo à Universidade, sozinha. Sempre que possível mantém contato com as irmãs. É estudante de Antropologia e, mesmo a contragosto, sobrevive com uma razoável "mesada" dos pais, complementada com estágios ocasionais.

Armadura que não quer – Gêmeos, Virgem e Peixes (as funções não condizem bem com a personalidade dela).

Dourado que não quer – Não há restrições.

Guerreiro deus que não quer – Thor, Fenrir, Hagen.

Marina que não quer – Io, Krishna, Bian

Trama pessoal da personagem, escolher apenas um deles:  
>(X) Romance (tá na hora de alguém amolecer o coração dela)<br>( ) Treinamento  
>( ) Armadura<br>( ) Santuário

1

Cores que não usa – Cores delicadas, como rosa e lilás.

Coisas que gosta – Irmãs, vermelho, silêncio, lutar, sexo (-q), que a deixem em paz, tempo nublado ou chuvoso, cerejas, junk food, psy trance, Rakomelo (uma bebida alcoólica grega – destilado de raki com mel e especiarias).

Coisas que não gosta – Ouzo, pessoas "fracas", que lhe perguntem o que está pensando/fazendo/sentindo, fofocas, frescura, barulho excessivo, vegetarianos, gente excessivamente "cult", sol (por sua pele clara). Tem nojo, horror, AVERSÃO a baratas, mas isso é um segredo guardado a sete chaves.

Estilo de roupa que usa: Em geral calças mais justas, botas, camisas e cinto. Adora vermelho e preto. Mas sempre carrega consigo um medalhão dourado, redondo, em que está a foto mais recente dela com as seis irmãs mais novas. Isso lhe traz alento e força.

2

Aparência (pode ser imagem) – 1,70 m, 62 kg, quadris arredondados e bem-proporcionados, seios de médio a grandes. Os olhos são verde-esmeralda, rebeldes e brilhantes. Os cabelos são ondulados e vão até o meio das costas - são ruivo-escuros (um tom mais puxado pro "sangue", não "ferrugem". Vermelho quase vinho, não alaranjado), a pele clara com algumas sardas. Unhas pintadas em um tom vermelho-escuro.

Possui nas costas a tatuagem de uma grande serpente sinuosa, verde com olhos vermelho-rubi, englobando e devorando uma rosa vermelha em uma imitação um tanto cínica do conhecido símbolo do caduceu.

Personalidade – Independente, rebelde, TEIMOSA (demais; se quer que ela faça algo, diga para não fazê-lo) e bastante desconfiada; orgulhosa dentro e fora de batalha. Calada na maior parte do tempo, mas extremamente agressiva quando perde a paciência. Critica pessoas que fazem piadinha o tempo todo ou agem de forma infantil – muito embora não enxergue que sua própria teimosia às vezes atinge níveis infantis. Não tem muita autocrítica e, ainda assim, detesta que apontem seus defeitos, não hesitando em apontar os erros de seu interlocutor para atingi-lo.

Tende a ser extremamente sádica, especialmente com inimigos que porventura venha a odiar (como líderes, ou alguém que tenha feito mal a uma pessoa de sua consideração). Em eventuais acessos de fúria e sadismo, provavelmente precise ser contida por algum companheiro. Não tem nojo de sangue nem medo de se ferir.

É franca e direta, não hesitando em dizer o que não lhe agrada sem meias-palavras. Não tem o menor pudor em julgar uma pessoa por suas ações. Só briga com quem tem em alta consideração; é indiferente a pessoas que julga não merecerem sua atenção. Odeia ser cuidada e se sente uma criança nessas ocasiões. Cuida de longe, da mesma forma como fazia com suas irmãs.

Corajosa (exceto com baratas u.u'), gosta de desafios, de experimentar coisas diferentes em todos os sentidos. Por odiar fofoca e não ser dada a "confidências adolescentes", pouco se sabe sobre a vida íntima de Tina, até porque ela é bastante discreta nesse sentido; mas se especula que já tenha ficado com homens e mulheres.

Reservada, não é dada a manifestações de amizade ou de qualquer outro sentimento. Isso não quer dizer, porém, que ela não sinta. Pelo contrário: tudo o que sente - amor, ódio, amizade, desejo – o faz com intensidade, daí o motivo de tentar colocar tantos entraves ao coração e ocultar suas fraquezas. É aquela que parece inatingível, mas que luta com unhas e dentes por seus amigos. É uma personagem a la "Ikki de Fênix".

3

Coisas a acrescentar – Bom, aparentemente o hentai tá bombando nas fichas, então, só pra constar, pode caprichar no dela XDD Por causa da relação entre Artemis e virgindade, deixei em aberto essa questão da Tina – são apenas rumores. Mas, como eu mencionei, por ser bastante liberal e aversa a sentimentalismos, provavelmente não se comportará como uma "virgem na noite de núpcias", ainda que seja realmente a primeira vez dela.  
>Ninguém sabe que dentro do medalhão existe a foto das irmãs de Tina, ela obviamente não contou isso – e nem sobre sua família – a ninguém. Talvez essa descoberta fizesse com que os colegas de Tina a vissem de uma forma mais humana, quem sabe? =P<p>

* * *

><p>Enviada por Jules Heartilly (Armadura de CAPRICÓRNIO, par MIME)<p>

Nome Completo: Idris Stark

Idade: 21 anos

Nacionalidade: Australiana

0

História – Idris ficou órfã com 1 ano e teve como pais adotivos/padrinhos um dono de restaurante de beira de estrada (ex-ladrão de carros), uma garçonete (que foi presa por botar fogo no carro do ex-namorado), um músico de blues (preso duas vezes por dirigir embriagado), um mendigo, uma Drag Queen que é analista na bolsa de valores durante o dia e um motociclista e professor aposentado de 60 anos que decidiu passar o resto da vida na estrada. Teve uma infância feliz e cheia de amor apesar da família não convencional. Atualmente mora em Sidney e trabalha em um restaurante Vegan como ajudante de cozinha.

Armadura que não quer – Áries, Touro e Peixes

Dourado que não quer – Aldebaran, Máscara da Morte e Afrodite

Guerreiro deus que não quer – Thor, Haguen e Alberich

Marina que não quer – Bian, Io e Krishna

Trama pessoal da personagem, escolher apenas um deles:

( ) Romance

( ) Treinamento

( ) Armadura

(X) Santuário

1

Cores que não usa – Amarelo e Rosa

Coisas que gosta – Música,livros (Neil Gaiman especialmente), quadrinhos, mangás, motos Harley-Davidson, flores de laranjeira (especialmente em dias quentes onde elas exalam perfume), calor e do deserto.

Coisas que não gosta – Frio intenso, discussões sem sentido, demonstrações de preconceito e quando mentem para ela.

Estilo de roupa que usa – Street/urbano/casual e com tendências para roupas mais masculinas. Nada contra vestidos ou saias, mas é mais fácil vê-la numa festa de terno e gravata do que num vestido fino.

2

Aparência – Cabelos negros lisos longos repartidos de lado, olhos verdes, boca pequena, lábios carnudos, 1,61m, 58 kgs, curvilínea, seios ligeiramente fartos, pernas e braços torneados.

Imagem: .com/gallery/?offset=144#/d7040z

Personalidade - Séria, firme, possui um grande autocontrole, ponderada, maternal com quem demonstra fraqueza, assim como pode ser severa nas broncas. É quase sempre bastante franca, não tendo medo de dizer o que pensa mesmo que isso machuque quem ouve. Pode ser impiedosa, cruel, fria e violenta nos combates. Quando briga é pra valer, não perde tempo brincando com o inimigo. Normalmente é disciplinada, determinada e segue as regras, mas no seu íntimo é do tipo que acha que "às vezes uma pessoa deve fazer o que seu coração acha certo, danem-se as conseqüências". Esse tipo de pensamento pode levá-la a tomar decisões drásticas caso saiba que tem algo importante envolvido, mesmo sabendo de que vai sofrer posteriormente.

3

Coisas a acrescentar – Hentai? Sim! XD

Ela tem uma estranha habilidade de se comunicar com pessoas através dos sonhos e ela nem sabe o porquê dessa habilidade. E ela também tem uma irmã com quem faz isso, embora não saiba quem ela é. Isso pode ser descartado caso seja um problema no contexto da história.

* * *

><p>Enviada por Lune Kuruta (Armadura Aquário, par Camus)<p>

Nome Completo: Sahira ("terra fértil; lua") Abdalaziz ("Servo do Clemente" – servo de Deus)

Idade: 18

Nacionalidade: marroquina.

0

História – Sahira é a filha mais nova de Muhammad e Nadima, que além dela têm mais três filhos homens: Omar, Salim e Abdul. Muhammad é dono de uma importante tapeçaria no famoso suq (mercado tradicional) de Marrakesh, sendo bastante conhecido na cidade.

Os Abdalaziz são uma família tradicional muçulmana, e todos os filhos foram educados com bastante rigor na tradição islâmica, especialmente a caçula. Sahira concluiu o segundo grau, mas os pais não lhe permitiram fazer uma faculdade, pois esperam que ela apenas se case, tenha filhos e cuide do lar. O sonho de Sahira é lecionar.

Os três irmãos de Sahira já estão casados, sendo que Omar já tem dois filhos. Sahira é noiva do filho de um grande comerciante da cidade, o jovem e belo Hassan, e o casamento (bastante aguardado) está marcado para a noite seguinte [quero dizer, o recrutamento de Sahira será feito no dia anterior ao casamento].

Armadura que não quer – Libra

Dourado que não quer – Aldebaran, Máscara da Morte e Dohko

Guerreiro deus que não quer – Thor, Fenrir e Alberich

Marina que não quer – Bian, Io, Krishna

Trama pessoal da personagem, escolher apenas um deles:

( ) Romance

( ) Treinamento

(X) Armadura – ela precisa encontrar uma missão própria, algo que aumente sua autoafirmação.

( ) Santuário

1

Cores que não usa – amarelo e laranja

Coisas que gosta – dançar, crianças, ler, contar (e ouvir) histórias, biscoito de amêndoas, noites estreladas, cerejas (não são comuns em sua terra), uvas, pedras preciosas e semipreciosas (não é fácil agradar essa moça, não! XD) – especialmente turquesa e lápis-lazúli, perfume de sândalo, cozinhar (por sua formação é uma moça bastante prendada), chá de hortelã.

Coisas que não gosta – vulgaridade, escândalo, homens que se aproximem demais, bebidas alcoólicas, café (prefere chá), que se divirtam a fazendo passar vergonha.

Estilo de roupa que usa – pode caprichar no estilo "O Clone", pelo menos no começo =P Véus e lenços para cobrir a cabeça, sandálias, sapatilhas e tudo o mais. Por vir de uma família de boa situação, valoriza bastante o uso de jóias – ouro, turquesa e lápis-lazúli, principalmente. Com o tempo, pode usar roupas mais gregas, como túnicas, togas... etc.. Ver personalidade.

2

Aparência – 1,62 m, 52 kg, corpo esguio com seios proporcionais (de pequenos a médios). Pele morena meio "canela", cabelos castanhos, longos e ondulados até o meio das costas, olhos avelã grandes e amendoados, lábios levemente carnudos, avermelhados.

Personalidade – No começo é bastante submissa e subserviente, fruto de anos sendo educada pelos pais para ser uma "boa esposa". Fala baixinho, mantém os olhos baixos, tem dificuldade em olhar diretamente nos olhos dos outros, especialmente se o seu interlocutor for homem.

É bastante reservada, especialmente com mulheres de conduta não muito "digna", na sua opinião. Não é dada a abraços, beijos e toques a menos que passe a confiar bastante na outra pessoa. Não é dada a risos escandalosos, mas a sorrisos de canto de boca.

Sofrerá um verdadeiro choque cultural ao ser convocada. Primeiro porque deidades gregas são tudo em que ela não acredita, é claro. Será confrontada com sua própria fé e se sentirá bastante insegura pisando em território desconhecido.

E segundo porque os trajes a deixarão escandalizada. Expor as pernas! Os cabelos! Não para de pensar no que seus pais lhe diriam se a vissem naquele lugar, cheio de mulheres com roupas justas e cabelos esvoaçantes, falando de igual pra igual com homens. Passará os primeiros dias "na toca", assustada.

Com o tempo e a influência das outras pessoas, Sahira aos poucos ficará mais confiante, e isso se refletirá também na flexibilização dos trajes. Passará a agir mais "normalmente", embora ainda lhe reste certa timidez, especialmente em se tratando do sexo oposto.

Sua timidez só parece desaparecer no calor da dança – é exímia dançarina; aprendeu dança do ventre com sua mãe – quando ela parece se perder na música, esquecendo o resto do mundo e os olhares alheios. Por isso tem o hábito de dançar sozinha, com receio de ser surpreendida nos trajes típicos (e bem diferentes dos que costuma usar em público).

Receosa e cautelosa em batalha, será o tipo de guerreira que hesita em atacar pelas costas ou golpear um adversário caído – precisará de apoio dos outros para abandonar essa postura excessivamente correta. Se sua força física não é das maiores, isso é compensado com movimentos ágeis e leves, adquiridos com a dança. Seus passos são leves e tem bom equilíbrio, de forma que tem facilidade em se esgueirar por caminhos estreitos ou frágeis, por exemplo.

3

Coisas a acrescentar:

- Huahuahua, hentai rola sempre! XD Mas vai ter de ser mais "meiguinho" com a Sahira porque, como ficou óbvio, ela é virgem (de tudo, aliás). Aliás, o par dela precisará ter MUITA paciência... u.u' Não precisa ter um CASAMENTO ou algo do tipo, claro, mas ela não será das que se entregam totalmente logo no primeiro encontro, ou encaram ficar com alguém como diversão.

- Sahira não gosta nem desgosta do noivo Hassan, de forma que não é exatamente um empecilho amoroso. Ao se apaixonar pelo par, vai se esquecer facilmente do cara.

- É bem clichê, mas acho que alguém deveria surpreender a Sahira dançando u.u Quem sabe? =PSahira Abdalaziz –

* * *

><p>Enviada por Lune Kuruta (Armadura de PEIXES, par KANON)<p>

Nome Completo: Mia Fulvi Davoglio

Idade: 22 anos

Nacionalidade: italiana

0

História – Mia nasceu e vive em Verona, Itália. Seus pais são Giordano, dono de uma confeitaria, e Aurora, uma dona de casa típica. Tem um irmão mais novo, Matteo, de 20 anos, que sonha em ser um famoso chef de cozinha para alavancar os negócios da família.

Mia teve uma infância tranquila em um bairro sossegado. Gostava de ajudar o pai e o irmão a entregar encomendas de bicicleta e patins – de onde surgiu sua paixão. Era uma aluna mediana, e dava certo trabalho aos pais ficando de recuperação em Matemática e Física. No entanto, era uma boa aluna em Redação, em parte graças à sua imaginação extremamente fértil para narrativas.

Ao concluir os estudos, preferiu não fazer uma faculdade – não tinha uma noção muito clara de algum curso que a interessasse e achava que pra escrever não era preciso faculdade. Atualmente, trabalha como atendente de telemarketing durante o dia (sua paciência ajuda bastante) e, três noites por semana, é garçonete em uma lanchonete com rinque de patinação – onde ela pode ganhar uma graninha e ainda por cima curtir com seus patins; acaba conhecendo alguns de seus "rolos" nesse seu trabalho.

Além de patinar, mantém um blog sobre Misticismo – em maior grau Astrologia – que é relativamente conhecido entre as adolescentes italianas, que adoram consultá-lo a respeito de combinações astrológicas, simpatias e características dos signos. As garotas de Verona não sabem, porém, que a sorridente garçonete que as servem na lanchonete é a "Signorina Violetta" do blog.

Armadura que não quer – (de acordo com a lista de mestres que você liberou e mantendo o que já disse) Gêmeos, Escorpião e Sagitário.

Dourado que não quer – Aldebaran, Máscara da Morte (troquei n.n'') e Aiolia

Guerreiro deus que não quer – Thor, Hagen e Fenrir

Marina que não quer – Kaasa (NEEVER!), Bian e Krishna

Trama pessoal da personagem, escolher apenas um deles:

( ) Romance

( ) Treinamento

( ) Armadura

(X) Santuário (é o mesmo que "trama", né?). Estava em dúvida sobre isso e romance, mas pensei que, como ela é super fissurada em Astrologia, simbolismos e talz, acho que é mais provável que ela enxergue mais "além" que personagens mais céticas. Mas ela vai ter seus momentos de "pegação" assim mesmo, né? T.T [bico] E POR FAVOR, NÃO A MATE, tadinha! Imploro! T.T Qualquer coisa é só mandar o par salvá-la dos apuros... 9.9 [apanha]

1

Cores que não usa – Amarelo e laranja (cores quentes em geral).

Coisas que gosta – ler sobre Astrologia, Numerologia, Florais, Aromaterapia (e por aí vai); ouvir música em seu fone de ouvido (em geral New Age); penduricalhos, cristais e mandalas em geral (da série "presentes infalíveis"); viajar na maionese; escrever em seu blog sobre Astrologia; andar de patins (e, em menor grau, bicicleta); nadar (ou melhor, ficar boiando na água e pensando na vida); cozinhar (herdou isso de sua família, claro).

Coisas que não gosta – estudar coisas entediantes (especialmente ciências exatas); que a apressem ou pressionem a fazer qualquer coisa; pessimistas e céticos; gente inconveniente (gosta de ficar sozinha com seus devaneios, às vezes – especialmente quando está ouvindo música); exercícios físicos (com exceção de seus amados patins e sua bike, claro! Vai sofrer no treinamento... x.x)

Estilo de roupa que usa – bem zen, meio "neo-hippie", mesmo – saias longas, rasteirinhas, batas, sabe como é... e cheia de penduricalhos (colar com o cristal do signo dela, essas coisas simbólicas que ela adora). Adota um visual meio "patinadora" quando está exercitando seu hobby.

2

Aparência (pode ser imagem) – 1,72 m, 68 kg, corpo proporcional com coxas relativamente grossas e panturrilhas definidas (estilo meio "violão", com quadris largos, italianesco mesmo). Cabelos castanho-escuros até o meio das costas, ondulados, habitualmente trançados; olhos grandes e expressivos de cor castanha ("cor de chocolate ao leite", como ela mesma adora definir). A pele é morena-clara. Tem uma cicatriz esbranquiçada, sinuosa, no joelho, de um tombo de bicicleta na infância. O rosto tem algumas marcas esparsas de acne da adolescência (talvez o Afrodite pudesse dar uma ajuda nisso =P).

Personalidade – Despreocupada e bonachona, é aquela pessoa habitualmente tranquila que gosta de desanuviar ambientes tensos. Gosta de falar (muito u.u' Credita isso à nacionalidade) e gesticula bastante, o que pode irritar pessoas sérias demais. Mas é facilmente distraída – quando coloca os fones de ouvido, esquece do mundo. Tem imaginação extremamente fértil, e não raro começa a devanear olhando para o nada.

Como características negativas, é um tanto desleixada com os estudos (como já foi dito na história) É difícil para ela manter a concentração, pois sua mente tende a se dispersar. É uma otimista crônica, altamente idealista, e às vezes precisa de pessoas mais "pé no chão" por perto para ajudá-la a compreender a real gravidade de certas situações.

É um pouco preguiçosa, também. Tem verdadeira aversão a academias e exercício físico inútil. Como adora massas e doces (não é muito chegada em "mania de dieta" – é despreocupada, lembra?), mantém a forma patinando muito – exercita, serve como locomoção e ainda a diverte, fechou! Além do quê, seu atual emprego em uma lanchonete com rinque de patinação exige isso. Gosta de andar de bicicleta, também.

É um pouco supersticiosa e apaixonada por tudo de zen e metafísico que há, e vira e mexe arruma um horóscopo asteca ou florais de Bach. Adora cristais, penduricalhos, amuletos e simbolismos. Aliás, se há um assunto que ela REALMENTE conhece, são esses relacionados à Astrologia, à Numerologia e a outros assuntos refutados pelas pessoas céticas. Aliás, os céticos terão uma bela dor de cabeça em dez minutos de conversa com ela.

Em termos de relacionamento ela é um tanto complicada. Considera todo mundo como amigo, mas, por ser tagarela e distraída, chega a ser um tanto superficial na maioria das amizades. Elegerá uma melhor amiga (ou melhor amigo, sem grilos quanto a gênero) para grudar e despejar outra característica um tanto irritante: é bastante chorona, especialmente na TPM (ela é mulher, claro que tem!).

Sexo oposto: já pegou aqui e ali (não é nenhuma BV inocente), mas nunca teve um namorado sério, justamente por sua mania meio distraída de não aprofundar relacionamentos. Seus ficantes acabam caindo na famosa "zona da amizade", e um mês depois ela nem se lembra mais do que aconteceu. Essa garota é um tanto escorregadia pra namorados – um potencial candidato precisa investir ativamente no estreitamento dos laços, porque se depender dela... u.u Não é o que se possa chamar de uma garota romântica, apesar das aparências e da origem (Verona é conhecida como "cidade dos namorados" por ter sido palco do romance de Romeu e Julieta na obra de Shakespeare).

3

Coisas a acrescentar – por mim hentai tá de boa, hein? ^^ Nem precisa ser lá muito meloso... por mim nada contra a Mia não ser mais virgem e ser mais experiente na cama (só que, como amazona de Ártemis, acho que não ia dar muito certo n.n'').

* * *

><p>Pares Livres Atualizados (devem ser usados caso alguém deseje mudar de par)<p>

Dourados

Máscara da Morte

Shura

Guerreiros Deuses

Thor

Fenrir

Hagen

Alberich

Shido

Bado

Generais Marina

Bian

Io

Krishna

Isaak

Sorento

* * *

><p>Aproveitando a oportunidade, vou começar a pensar nos grupos hoje, os grupos são fichas que escolheram as mesmas opções de trama pessoal, ou seja, seguem abaixo pessoas que devem se encontrar muito pela fic.<p>

Grupos das Apaixonadas (Romance)

Abigail Blaine Johnson – Armadura (Leão) – Par (Aiolos)

Adamantina Chrystopoulos – Armadura (Sagitário) – Par (Afrodite)

Layla Lykos – Armadura (Virgem) – Par (Aldebaran)

* * *

><p>Grupo das Meninas Esforçadas (Treinamento)<p>

Asa Noble – Armadura (Câncer) – Par (Mu)

Yuuki Tsukikage – Armadura (Áries) – Par (Shaka)

Ingrid Maja Svörden – Armadura (Touro) – Par (Aiolia)

Allyn Slowik – Armadura (Libra) – Par (Dohko)

* * *

><p>Grupo das Pupilas do mestre Shion (Armadura)<p>

Sahira Abdalaziz – Armadura (Aquário) – Par (Camus)

Aghata Carrol – Armadura (Gêmeos) – Par (Milo)

* * *

><p>Grupo das Meninas Detetive (Santuário)<p>

Anastásia iz Alexander – Armadura (Escorpião) – Par (Saga)

Idris Stark – Armadura (Capricórnio) – Par (Mime)

Mia Fulvi Davoglio – Armadura (Peixes) – Par (Kanon)


End file.
